moving again
by nightworldbyanyothername
Summary: All human! "I will never know unless i piece together the puzzle I call life" Cheezy but true is what Max says. But what will this mean for her and her new 'lover' Fang? FAX! First fanfic! Bad summary story better!
1. Chapter 1

Maximum Ride: All human. Max has just moved… Again. She is tired of it and she doesn't even know WHY she has to keep moving. "I may never know. Unless I start to look at the pieces to put together the puzzle I call life" FAX. Summary bad story better. This is my first fanfic so BE NICE!

Chapter one:

"I may never know. Unless I start to look at the pieces to put together the puzzle I call life" I thought to myself.

Wow. That is a cheesy line. But that line is true.

That line describes my life. I need to put together the pieces.

Hi, I'm Max. I have one brother and a half-brother.

My half-brother is Ari. I never considered him a brother. He doesn't live with me, my brother (iggy) and my mom.

My Dad cheated on my mom so they got a divorce.

I'm glad that I don't have to live with my dad anymore. He was abusive. And a drunk. He never loved me or Iggy. But I don't want to talk about that right now.

Let me talk about Iggy.

Iggy is the 17. Just like me. I think that might be because we are twins or something.

That MIGHT have something to do with it. Iggy was blind for a while but we had some kind of surgery done. He "magically" got his sight back.

Iggy has strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. He is pretty strong too.

We live in this large house in the middle of nowhere.

Well that is for now. We just moved here. The only sign of civilization is another house that is only 3 feet away from ours.

What fun! Note sarcasm.

I guess this wont be too bad. Iggy and I start school tomorrow and then we come home for the weekend. Considering tomorrow is Friday.

**

**Iggy POV**

I was trying to unpack all my stuff but it was just SO boring! I did my best to keep concentration.

It worked for about 5 minutes until I heard loud music blasting through the walls. The noise was coming from the room next to mine. THAT was Max's room.

I know we are twins and all but we are NOTHING alike.

She is one of the populars while im one of the loners.

Im a guitar player. She is a singer.

I like blue and green colors. She likes Black and black.

See the difference?

The music was getting on my nerves so I decided to stop unpacking and tell to shut the hell up.

I walked out of my room and right into the one next to mine.

"Max! Will you turn off that stupid music?! You are giving me a headache!!!"

"Iggy! Calm down. It is just music. Gosh!" She walked over to her Ipod dock and turned her music off.

"What do you want Ig?"

"I just wanted you to turn your Ipod down. How can you listen to music that loud?!"

"Im a teenage girl. Get used to it." She replied.

"oh and by the way. Mom arranged for our neighbor to come over so we can meet them. They have 4 kids you know. One of them our age."

"I know. Well I knew about them coming over But I could care less about them. " She added that last part while she started to laugh a little.

""_Ding Dong""_

We both heard the noise so we made our way down the stairs to the front room. We went to the door and saw that mom was already there. I turned around to find Max texting on her cell phone not even bothering to look up to see our new neighbors.

"Hi. I am so glad that you could come over. I am Valencia Martinez and this is Iggy," Mom said as she pointed to me.

"Hey" I said with a little wave as mom continued.

"And this is my lovely daughter Max." She said now pointing towards where max was texting.

"it's max if you know what's good for you" she said not even caring to look up from her phone. Max's hair was draped covering her face and phone so you couldn't see what she was doing.

"Why don't you all come inside?" Mom said as she took a few steps back for them to come in.

One woman came in followed by three kids.

The woman started to talk when a fourth kid came in. I could tell he was about my age and he liked the color black. But that is all I could really tell. There was something mysterious about this kid.

**

**Max POV**

Once we got down stairs I sat on the arm of the couch and took out my phone.

I pretended to text but I wasn't really doing anything. Just pressing random buttons.

My hair has grown a lot since last year so it was draped down and it kept getting in the way of my cell screen.

Since I wasn't doing anything it didn't really matter. I was trying to keep myself busy while the neighbors came into our house and invade our privacy.

I guess I am more loose and relaxed when I talk to Iggy. That is just one of the many personalities I have.

I heard my mom call me maximum so I said "it's max if you know what's good for you" not bothering to look up at them.

Does it matter if I talk to them or not! They are just neighbors! I will see them a lot if they live right next door to us!

I heard an un-familiar voice start to speak so I was guessing that was the mom of the four kids Iggy was talking about. Unless it was their dad who had a woman-like voice.

I don't know how I think of those things they just pop into my head. I decided to look up at the people im my house considering there was nothing to do on my phone.

**

**Iggy POV**

As the woman started to introduce herself and her family, max looked up.

I wonder what she was doing on her phone.

All well. I will probably never know.

"Hi, I am Linda Venom and these are my children. This is Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and Nick. It is very nice to meet you all." As she said the kids names she pointed out each of them.

Angel looked about 9 years old and she was the youngest of them all. She had long curly hair and angelic blue eyes. She also had pale skin like Max and I have.

Next was Gazzy who looked to be 11 years old and the second youngest after Angel. He had short hair that was blonde and the same blue eyes as Angel except his eyes showed a little bit of a mystery to him as if there was more to his story.

Then there was Nudge. She looked Beautiful in her girly clothes and make-up… forget I said that.

Last but not least there was Nick. Nick looked… Goth. He had on black jeans and a black shirt with black shoes and pale skin.

What is he? Emo?

Mom told us to give the kids a tour of the house while she talks with the other parent. Max and I said we would then we went upstairs with them following.

Max spoke finally. "I hope you guys know that you aren't going to get a tour. Lets just hang out in here. Kay?" she said adding a smile to the end of that sentence.

We walked into Max's completed room and all got settled. I was sitting on the floor talking with Nudge and Gazzy. Angel was playing with Max's Ipod and Nick was sitting down a bean bag chair doing nothing. Then there was Max who was laying on her stomach on top of her bed drawing something.

**A/N : Sorry if this is really bad but this is my first fanfic so plz review and tell me what you think. Im not going to post any more chapters til I get at least 3 reviews. That isn't a lot and I don't care if they are bad or good reviews so PLZPLZPLZ press the green button!!!**

**~nightworldbyanyothername**


	2. secret?

**R U Kidding me!!! I got three reviews in only a couple of hours!!! I was not expecting that! I thought I would at least have a little bit of time to write another chapter! I wrote that chapter at 2 in the morning and I went to sleep right after that was posted. I woke up and I HAD REVIEWS!!!! You guys are so awesome! Any way let me answer some of those awesome reviews.**

_**Pickle**_**: I am sorry, I read a lot of stories on fanfiction and I didn't realize that I was doing that. I will try my best to make it original. If anyone wants to give Ideas on how to add new ideas then plz tell me. U know I honestly didn't plan on anything so I don't think there will be any slutty Lissa/Brigid. You say that you were Harsh but im glad you told me. Thx for the review!**

_**Liz: **_**I will do my best to make Max less girlie and I was already planning on having Iggy and Max bond but that is all I planned. I have an older brother but I don't know how siblings get along cause My bro and I always fight or ignore each other. **

_**Keri**_**: I will do my best to use your suggestions but no promises cause I am a really bad writer so plz bare with me!**

**Thx for all your reviews!**

**Now on with the story!**

******

**Chapter 2:**

Max POV

The neighbor people are still here and I am so bored. There now with was nothing to do but I guess I could be nicer to them. I will start that tomorrow cause I am too busy right my drawing.

I was just randomly drawing random lines when I felt someone come onto the bed with me. I looked to the side to see who was there. It was Iggy.

"Hey Ig." I said as I turned back to my note pad of drawings.

When he started to talk I closed the note pad and turned to look at him.

"So what is up with you today? You usually like meeting our neighbors." He said.

"Ya but not when there are 4 kids and an overly joyful mom trespassing on our property. Why did we have to move? Mom keeps telling us we have to move to where ever and then just as we are getting settled she has us move again. I just want to know what is going on in this family… Can we talk about this later?"

"Sure." He said and walked away.

I loved Iggy. He was a good brother. He was fun and interesting.

I didn't want to think about that anymore.

I guess Iggy was right. I did like to meet new neighbors. And drawing right now didn't seem fun.

I put down my pencil and note pad that I just realized I had picked up again.

With everything else on my bed I stood up and walked over to Angel. She was playing with my ipod and looking bored. We had been here in my room for hours and listening to music for hours is boring.

"Hey Angel." I said as I stepped up to her.

"Oh hi Max. I like your music but you need to get a bigger variety." She said.

I smiled. "Angel, how old are you?"

"I'm 9 and a half." She answered happily.

"Ok. Why don't you come with me? I want to show you something." I said silently as if it was a secret.

"Ok! Where are we going?"

"I want to show you around. You will understand it once I show you. Do you want Nudge to come?" I asked her.

I looked at her, I really looked at her for the first time, and I looked straight into her eyes and saw that in her angelic blue eyes you could see mystery and curiosity in them. I realized that this young girl was just as innocent as a defenseless kitten.

I wonder why all these kids are like, have some mystery to them.

"Yes! Can nudge come?"

"Ya sure. Let's go see if Nudge even wants to come."

I walked over to where Nudge was sitting with Iggy and Gazzy.

"Hey Nudge, Do you want to come look at something with Me and Angel?"

"SURE! I would love to. I love taking walks and I love looking at other peoples houses. It is so much-" Thankfully Angel put her hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Sorry about that. She talks a lot." Angel said apologetically.

"No that is fine. I had friends who are like that." Note that I said HAD.

"So where are we going?" Nudge asked as we walked out in to the hall.

"Ok guys, it is a secret so don't tell anyone. When I moved here a couple of hours ago, I tripped on a rug and as I tried to get up I found this door that was blended into the wall. I walked through the door and it was a secret passage way. I don't think anyone knows about it so you need to keep it a secret." I said very quietly.

"OOooOO. Where does it go? Do you know? Are we going to find out? I wonder what is on the other side." Nudge can talk a whole lot!

"Nudge! We will go in the passage way if you want too but you both need to promise not to tell anyone. Do you understand?"

They both nodded their heads. "Ok. Come on then. " I said and we started to walk down the hallway.

**A/N: Ok so I think this is a bad chapter but you guys are so awesome that I had to do something. I tried to make this original for Pickle and I tried to get some brotherly and sistery (is that a word?) in for Liz and Keri. (I hope I started to accomplished that.) I also tried to make Max less Girlie. **

**I don't know what all I accomplished so plz tell me what you think in reviews!!! All you reader are awesome but all you reviewers are awesome!!!**

**AND I WILL NOT WRITE ANYMORE TIL I GET AT LEST 3 MORE REVIEWS!!! I DON'T CARE IF THEY ARE GOOD OR BAD AS LONG AS I GET REVEIWS!!! (Just don't make them say things like you suck as a writer so stop writing. Cause this is my first fanfic.)**

**~nightworldbyanyothername**


	3. WTF!

**A/N: YAY ME!!! I love you guys so much! (Not in that way!!!)**

**Thank you so much for my wonderful reviews!!! I can't wait to see what happens either cause I have no idea either. I am just going by what you guys want. I can't wait till I know what happens cause the more I write the more ideas I get.**

**Also. I will add Fax soon. There is no such thing as a max story without FAX!!!**

**Thank you so much Keri and Liz for your help in making this story. And yes. This is my first fanfic.**

**Plz tell your friends to read and review!!!**

Chapter 3: Max POV

As we walked down the hall we were all quiet.

Im surprised Nudge stayed quiet. I think this might be the longest time she has stayed quiet in her life.

It is true that there is a secret door but Im not the only one who knows about it. Iggy knows about it too. Iggy and I tell everything to each other.

Our mom usually is at work or something so we are home alone most of the time so we get along pretty well.

"Are we almost there?" Nudge asked.

"Yes we are. All we have to do is go around this corner and… we're here!"

I bent down a little so only they could here even though we were the only ones in the hall and probably the only ones on this floor.

"Ok so remember don't tell anyone about this." I said as I bent down on my knees and opened the door to the secret passage way.

** (Ha ha you need to wait longer for the secret passageway)

Third person POV (This is right when the girls left the room. This is what happens in Max's room)

Iggy was still sitting on the floor with Gazzy but they weren't talking until Gazzy started to talk.

"Fang, come and join us!" Nick got up and started to get up. Iggy was surprised when he did what he was told.

"I thought his name was nick." Iggy was confused.

"it is but he likes people to call him Fang." Gazzy explained.

"What do you want?" fang said simply.

"Do you want to play truth or dare?" **(I know this has been done a million times and it is a little out of character but I didn't know what else to do.)**

"Why?" Fang said.

"Cause it is boring in here without the girls here! Please Fang!" Gazzy pleaded.

"I will play! I love truth or dare!" Iggy said.

"Fine." Fang said.

"I'll go first!" Gazzy almost screamed.

Gazzy looked like he was thinking hard on who he wanted to test.

"Iggy! Truth or dare?!"

"Dare. I like a challenge." He replied smoothly.

"I dare you too… go find a dress and put it on." Gazzy said.

"I don't think we will have a dress available. I doubt that max owns anything in the form of a skirt so I doubt she has a dress." Iggy said matter-of-factly.

"Fine then. How about Fang. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you have a crush on anyone at school?" Gazzy asked.

"That isn't fair" Iggy started "I won't know who he is talking about!" Iggy complained.

"Ok! Why dont we just go look for the Girls!" Fang lost it.

Fang started to walk out of the room but paused at the door. "Iggy, do you care if I look around?"

"No go ahead."

"Well im going anyway." He said opening the door and walking out.

**

Fang POV

GOD! They are so annoying!

I just started walking not really caring where I went.

So far I have gone up a stair case took two rights and another staircase. I was about to make another turn when I heard some talking. I slowed down to listen in on what was going on.

I heard max speak but I couldn't understand what she was saying. The only words I heard were "…remember don't tell anyone…"

Then I heard something moving. I looked around the corner to see part of the wall swinging out of the wall like a door.

WTF!!!

I saw Max push the two kids into the room.

WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING!!!I decided to follow her. As soon as they were all through the door thing, I went to the place that they were previously.

I looked around to find a way in.

I saw this little knob thing and tried pulling. Nothing happened.

I tried turning. Still nothing. Then I tried pushing it. All of a sudden the wall moved like it did when I saw max opening the door.

I quickly rushed inside before the door closed.

WTF is going on. I started to walk in this weird place. It was a pretty straight path.

There were a few turns but and besides that it was a really long.

I was about to turn when I ran into someone.

I heard an _oof_ as the person fell to the ground.

"WHAT are you doing in here!?" She demanded. I realized it was Max.

"What did you do to angel and Nudge?" I said calmly.

"They are fine. I was just going out to check on you guys. I repeat What are you doing here!?" She asked with her voice staying strong.

I gave her a death glare. I was expecting her to step back but she just stared at me.

"Show me where Nudge and Angel are." I said in a demanding voice.

She didn't step down.

"Nick, mo-" Before she could finish I punched her.

"WHAT WAS THT FOR!?" She screeched.

I heard footsteps running down the long hall.

"MAX!" I heard nudge and Angel scream at the same time

"What happened?! Are you ok?!" Angel sounded frantic.

Max didn't reply. I stared at her but not in a mean way.

Max was now the one giving me the death glare..

I actually felt bad for doing that to her. I noticed that her nose was bleeding. I took a step toward her and took a Kleenex from my pocket and started to wipe the blood from her face. She immediately reacted to that.

"DON'T. TOUCH. ME!" she screamed.

I backed away.

**A/N I am so sorry that this is a bad chapter. I was rushed. You all are so awesome. And yes there will be a lot of FAX! Im sorry that this chapter is a little bit ooc.**

**I will not write anymore till I get 5 more reviews. They could be for any chapter but I want to have at least 5 more reviews. It is not that much but plz be nice!**

**~nightworldbyanyname**

**P.S. Don't assume anything about the hidden place, Max, or Fang. **


	4. I dont like him I dont like him

**A/N: What is up with all these reviews! I love them but I don't know if I can write 4 chapters every single day! I might be able to if you guys start giving me ideas on what to do! Please HELP ME!!! I am clueless on what to do!!! Plz give me some ideas in your reviews! And to those who asked. YES THERE WILL BE FAX! Also in this chapter you will find out why fang hit max. ALSO in this chapter you will find out what else is in the secret place.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

Chapter 4:

Max POV

I cant believe he did. I was standing back but as soon as I told him to stay away from me I started to take steps back. I tripped on something and fell to the ground once again. The ground was hard floor so it hurt but I couldn't take my eyes from staring at things around me.

"Nudge, angel, will you please go bring Iggy and Gazzy. You can show them this place. I need to talk to Nick." I said.

Nick came up to me and slapped me across the face.

WTF

"What the f%#* was that for!" I yelled. Luckily Angel and Nudge were already out of sight.

"Don't call me that." He warned.

"WHAT! YOU DON'T WANT ME TO CALL YOU BY YOUR NAME!?" I was furious.

I was standing up by then. I hated the guys guts.

"My name is Fang." He said in a furious dangerous voice.

"Fang Venom. That sounds fitting." I had calmed down a bit so I added a bit of laughter at the end.

Right then I knew that that was a mistake. He stepped up to me and I tried to get away. He was so mad at me. Then he started to talk.

"I want you to stay away from Angel and nudge."

"Why!? All I was doing was giving them a good time!"

"What were you doing to them by shoving them in here?"

If you would stop hitting me I could show you."

He didn't say anything so I took that as a "I will stop hitting you for now".

I told him to follow to me and he did.

We went down to the almost back. There was this big room and in the big room were dead bodies and… ok just kidding. In the big room were two couches and a coffee table. There was also a big screen TV and an electric fire place.

There was also a mini fridge and a cabinet.

The movie _Bring it on all or nothing_ was still on when we entered the room. We had a lot of DVD's and it just so happened that this was their favorite.

I walked over to the cabinet and got some Kleenex and an icepack (Im glad I put this stuff in here first.)

Then I walked over to turn off the TV. As I sat on the couch Nick came to join me.

"So you want me to call you Fang?" I asked to break the silence.

"You should be resting. Being hit requires rest to heal." He said.

"Says the boy who hit me." I said.

"Look, Im sorry." He said sincerely.

"You know what the funny thing is?" I asked. "I… I think I believe you."

Fang sat closer to me. "Do you?" he asked in… I'm sorry to admit but in a H. O. T. HOT voice.

He is kind of cute. Scratch that HOT as I said before.

WAIT! Didn't I say I hated this guy?! I did. I am going to stick to that. I just noticed that Ni-Fang (heh heh) and I have been staring at each other for a while now.

He started to move closer and then his lips gently pressed against mine.

_I don't like him. I don't like him. _I said repeatedly in my head.

_I don't like him. I don't… _ I couldn't help it.

I started to deepen the kiss.

"OH MY GOD!!!" I heard someone say behind me. I looked up from the kiss. I broke apart immediately and started to blush when I saw Nudge standing by the entrance with Angel, Gazzy, and a confused Iggy.

I stood up and started to talk. You guys can watch a movie or something. I am going to check on the adults."

I wasn't really going to check on the adults just to clear things up. I headed the opposite way cause what you don't know is, that there is another way out. The door leads to the pool outside our house. I needed to take a walk and that is what I planned on doing even though it was almost 11:00pm.

***

**A/N: Im sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than most but I could think of anything else to add except for Fangs POV of the kiss but Im saving that for next chapter. It is 10:14pm here so I probably won't get to update again today but thx so much for your reviews! **

**But if you guys get me 6 reviews before I go to sleep then I will stay up as late as it takes me to get another chapter out, BTW I go to sleep around 1am so you have some time.**

**I am sorry if it seems that I ran into the whole FAX thing but people keep requesting it so There you go. **

**Review PLZ and give me ideas on what to do next!!!**

**~nightworldbyanyothername**


	5. contest goes until 81309 IMPORTANT!

**A/N: You guys are so awesome. This is my first Fanfic and I was scared to post it cause I thought you guys would all hate it! I am so glad to have fateful reviewers like Keri and Liz. **

**A little bit of a contest. I want a lot of people to review this chapter (even though it is just a authors note) so the contest is:**

**I want people to come up with their own character.**

**You need to tell me what their name is, what gender they are, and tell me about them. Like if they are outgoing a flirt or whatever. Tell me in review and I will add as many of them I can. **

**BUT**

**One persons character will be a main character while the rest are only minors. This contest will be up until Thursday the 13****th****. So if I update this story before then it still wont be the end of the contest and I wont add the characters until then so remember to review and tell me about your character!**

**~nightworldbyanyothername**


	6. who?

**A/N: Ok. So I loved all of those reviews (even though they are mostly from Keri and Liz). **

**Ok so Liz: I love your character and you gave me an idea. You might be able to see that idea start to show up in this next chapter.**

**Keri: HOW did you think of that character? That character is brilliant and I know just what to do with her but I cant do anything with her till the 13****th****. **_Sigh _**But I can't wait!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**On with the story!**

Chapter 5:

Fang POV (starts from the kiss)

I leaned closer to her. Close enough to kiss her.

I don't know what it is about her but I really like her. She is nice, artistic, pretty,… What am I thinking! I just met her 2 hours ago!

Plus she probably hates me from hitting her.

Well we will find out. I leaned closer and kissed her. I just stayed there and kept kissing her. She didn't pull back. That is a good sign. I didn't DARE to deepen that kiss cause I bet she would kill me.

But to my surprised SHE deepened the Kiss. I heard someone come into the room but I chose to ignore it.

"OH MY GOD!" Until then.

Max pulled away and started to blush. I tried to look emotionless but I don't know how well I did on that.

After a while of awkward silence Max spoke up. "You guys can watch a movie or something. I am going to check on the adults."

Once she said that she started to walk but she went the wrong way.

"Iggy, Max went the wrong way." Angel said.

"I know. I know where he is going. Nudge, do you know how to work the DVD?"

"Ya. I saw Max set it up for us whenever we first got in here. I loved all the movies you have in here. It is amaz-" She was cut off by Iggy.

"Ok I will be right back. You guys can watch a movie." He said and then followed Max.

**

Max POV

I ran until I finally reached the park. Even though we just moved here a couple days ago, that doesn't mean we haven't been here before.

Iggy and I used to live here when we were little kids.

In fact we use to live in the same house that we just moved into. We never sold it wich is why the secret place was already furnished.

But of course our neighbors changed.

Iggy and I used to sneak out to this park every night that we could. Which was very often cause of our mom was always staying out late so we would be home alone.

I missed this place. I started to climb around on the playground that I was at. I started to hang on the monkey bars and climb up the slide. Just like I used to.

"You ok?" I heard Iggy say.

I didn't know he was there so I got freaked out and fell off the top of the monkey bars.

Yes the top. I was laying on top of them when Iggy came.

"OW!" I screamed as Iggy rushed over to help me up.

I landed on my stomach and it hurts. I got a few cuts and bruises but it wasn't too bad.

I got up and I hugged Iggy. He hugged me back. I started to tear up.

I don't know why I mean, WHAT HAPPENED! Nothing. That is what.

Why am I crying? No idea.

I just stood there hugging Iggy for a while. Then I stepped back.

"Do you want to climb on the monkeys?" I asked. Whenever we came here that is what we would always call the monkey bars.

Not very original is it?

We climbed around for a little bit.

"I think we should head back." Iggy said.

"You can. I want to stay out here for a little while. Is that ok?"

"Ya. See you later." And then he left.

I just walk around for a while. Well really I just circled the playground until I heard someone coming.

I looked up and I saw a figure coming closer and closer. I couldn't see their face but I know it was no one I knew cause of their height.

They were taller than me but shorter than fang by about an inch.

I chose to ignore that person. But it was kind of hard cause it seemed like they were headed straight towards me.

"Hi" the person said. I could tell he was a guy by his voice. "What was all that noise out here?" He asked.

"uhh… it was nothing… I… uhh… just fell off the top of the monkey bars." I said stuttering a bit.

"Oh. Are you hurt?" He asked a bit concerned.

"No im fine. Who are you?"

"Oh sorry. I'm Tylor. What is your name. I don't think I have met you yet. Did you just moved here?" he said.

"My name is max and I just moved here from Colorado." I said. "Well I need to get back home. See you around." I said and walked off.

**Ok I now I said I wouldn't add any of my fans characters but I had to!!!**

**All of these characters are so great and I cant believe it that I am getting all these reviews.**

**I also said only one persons would become a main character but I was wrong. There will be more than that that get to be a main character. Maybe they wont be a main main character but they wont just be a person in the background I promise!**

**Plzplzplz give me ideas on how to improve this story!!! I wont update this story till I get 5 more reviews or ideas!**

**~nightworldbyanyothername**

**P.S. I don't think I forgot anything but if I did then I am sorry!!!**


	7. SORRY!

**A/N: Ok so You guys are Awesome at reviewing and I have some awesome characters for you guys but they wont show up till later.**

**I have failed I am sorry. It is true I have already used on character but that is part your fault cause I had nothing to write about!!!**

**Any ways this is the new characters profile: **

**LIZ**

Tylor-male..just like iggy only more the type of guy who will end up doing  
anything under pressure. 

**(Here is what I added): Black hair like fangs but a bit shorter. He is shorter than fang but taller than Max. He is captain of the Football team, swimming team, AND is ONE of the most popular boys in school. He has electric blue eyes and is very kind and considerate.**

**I hope you like this chapter. I am a little rushed so… ya.**

Chapter 6:

Max POV:

Who the heck was that?! And what did he hear? Iggy and I made no noise what so ever! **(twss)**

You know what? I don't know nor do I care. I just want to get home and go to bed.

As I slowly walked the dark streets of Washington **(Go WASHINGTON)** I felt like someone was watching me. I walked faster cause I didn't like that feeling of being watched.

After a minute of speed walking I heard something crack like someone stepped on a tree branch that was on the ground.

_Ok Now I am freaking out. No I am fine no one is there. It is just a perverted bunny trying to track me down for some no good reason and it just so happened that the bunt is 80 pounds so it can snap sticks easily._

Ya right but I had to keep myself feeling safe right?

_OK I am almost home. It is fine I can already see the house and I know right where the secret entryway is. Duh it is my house, of course I know where the entry way is. Two more steps and… IM THERE!_

_Ok now just circle the house and move the bush that covers the hidden door. Of course there is a lock on the door so you need a key to get in and gladly I have that key._

I took out the key as I circled the house and the just as I reached the door something grabbed me from behind.

I automatically threw my hand out in attempt to hit the person. I heard a bone crunching crack as my fist made contact with some ones face.

I turned on my heel to see the intruder (even though they weren't in my house they were still on my property).

"I am so sorry Iggy! I thought you were an intruder or something! I am so sorry! Is your Jaw alright?" I got out in a gush of words.

I looked at Iggy's jaw and saw that the only part that hurt him was a bruise and a bloody lip cause his teeth dug into it.

I walked him inside while I was still saying sorry.

I never knew I could hit that hard. I really hope Iggy was alright cause I don't want him to be hurting for our first day of school tomorrow.

"Where is everyone?" I asked looking around for Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, or… Fang

"They all left. Our parents were done talking so they left to go home. Our parents were frantic when they couldn't find us." **(their mom doesn't know about the secret hideout)**.

"I'm tired and I want to go to bed so do you need me for anything else?" Iggy asked.

"No I am to tired to think anymore so good night!" I said as he walked away.

Well this was a fun first day back to Washington.

I WAS tired and I wanted to go to sleep but I doubt that I would be able to.

So I turned on my ipod and plugged in earphones.

I put the Ipod on shuffle songs and I closed my eyes to go to sleep.

**A/N: now I know that this is the shortest chapter I have written but I have to go to a B-B-Q for my church and I need to leave so I hope you like this chapter and plz send in some more ideas on what I should write next!!!**

**~nightworldbyanyothername**


	8. Authors note!

**A/N: I forgot to say a couple of things. One: I will not update until I get 5 more reviews.**

**Two: Thank you to all who have commented.**

**Three: double thx to all who submitted characters.**

**And Four: I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I GET 5 MORE REVEIWS!!! I have already got one so I need four more!**


	9. SCHOOL! What fun right? WRONG!

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated yet but I have a life you know! I just got back from a BBQ and so I am writing now. SEE!!! I AM TYPING!!! If there is a name in bold that means that it is a character that someone gave me.**

**I will continue the story now!**

Chapter7:

Max POV

I slowly awoke in the morning and realized someone was shaking me awake.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" I said grumpily.

"It is time for school Max. Get up!" Iggy said hastily.

"Give me five more minutes." I said in a tired voice as I rolled over on my bed.

"Cant we are going to be late if you don't get up right now!!!" He said as he tried to pull the covers off of me.

Keyword: Tried

He left after a minute of tugging at my covers.

I decided he was right and I needed to get up.

I sat up then stretched.

I looked at the time and saw school started in like, 10 minutes.

Why didn't Iggy wake me earlier!!!

I still need to shower and get dressed!

This is my first day of school. GOD!

Ok just relax max. I did and got ready for school as quickly as I could.

**

Max POV

As we reached the school all I could think of was how will I find my classes.

I don't know why I would care. I usually ditch school but for some reason this day seemed like the day to actually go to class.

As soon as I was inside (we actually made it on time) I was ambushed by people.

AHHH!!! People! I am not that much of a people person. Well that isn't true but I don't like being ambushed.

The first person that came up to me was this girl with long brown hair. She had streaks of red and blonde in it to. She looked pretty but will she be a slut?

She is wearing a cheerleader uniform so she probably is.

As I thought this I notice her staring at Iggy.

"Can I help you?" I said annoyed but with fake happiness.

"Sorry. I'm **Elizabeth**. My friends and I were wondering if you needed help so that was why I was over here." She said a bit slowly. After she was done she looked down. I saw she was holding a book.

Her hands were covering the cover so I couldn't see the title.

"No thanks. I think we are fine for now." I said as sweetly as I could.

"Oh. Ok then." And she left.

I saw groups of people starring at us from everywhere but there was one group that stood out cause that group contained Fang.

The rest of the group consisted of 3 other people.

2 girls and one other boy.

The boy looked sort of like Fang but shorter. Kind of like the boy from last night.

The boy had his arm draped over this girls shoulder who had black hair that went all the way down to her elbow. She was wearing basically every shade of blue that existed.

The last member of the group was another girl who had eyes of a shade green that you can't describe. She had very short red hair that was Pixie like.

The bell rang so I hurried with Iggy to the Main office to get signed in and all.

Who knows how long this day will go on for!?

Once in the office I saw a girl coming out of the office with an amused smile on her face. She looked like a rebel with her sharp black hair down and all messed around. She was a beautiful girl and I honestly have no idea what is up with the green stripe in her hair. But it looked pretty good there.

What is up with people and black hair!?

Iggy was waving his hand in front of my face and I realized that the woman behind the desk was talking to me.

This was going to be a loooooong day wasn't it?

I stepped closer to the desk to actually listen to what the woman was saying. It was hard to hear cause she wasn't facing us.

When the woman turned around she jumped a bit like she wasn't expecting me to be in the office.

But it might just be because I have that affect on people. I am very mischievous when I wont to be.

On her left side of her work clothes was a name tag that read Hi my name is Lily.

"Hi, I am lily you are the new students right?" she asked when I looked back into her eyes.

"yes." I said simply and as nicely as I could.

Be nice to them now and then the chaos I can cast.

**A/N: Hi I am sorry about the short chapter but I am tired and want to go to bed cause I have to babysit tomorrow for 6 hours and I need rest. Keep reviewing and thank you for all your wonderful characters. I said I would wait to use them but too bad. I already started. **

**In this chapter I talked about a couple of people's ideas but you will learn their name later.**

**The one person you did meat was Elizabeth!!! Created by Winged-Vampyre-Gallagher-Girl**

**Thx for the character and You will most definitely see more of them**!!!

**I won't update till I get 7 reviews!!! I have to babysit tomorrow but I might be able to update tomorrow!!! C u soon!!!**

**Plz Review!!!**

**~nightworldbyanyothername  
**


	10. mwaha wait for iiiiit ha

**A/N: Ok so I am babysitting right now but they are playing Wii so I can type right now. I wanted to say thx to keri and Liz for reviewing all the time and for the funny-ness that they put into their reviews! **

**Today is the thirteenth and I will give you until the end of the day to come up with characters! PLZPLZPLZ come up with some GUY characters!!! I have 6 girls and 1 guy so plzplzplz send in some guy ideas!!! Anyway…**

**I got reviews saying I saw my character I saw my character!!! **

**And you might have. All of you will see your characters in this story! The rest of you may not know their names yet but they are in there.**

**Remember that if the name is in bold then it is someone one of my awesome reviewers gave me!.**

**Tell me about guy characters and review!!!**

**On with the story!!!**

Chapter 8:

Max POV:

After a long day of school and being scolded at, I made it to lunch.

At least I can now sit down and do nothing.

Throughout this day so far I have made 4 friends.

The first friend I made was because I accidently beat the boys at soccer in P.E. Her name is **Raina**.

I think Iggy likes her too (as a friend) cause they have a lot in common. They are both black belts and they are both teasers. Not to mention pyromaniacs.

And again I say WHAT IS UP WITH BLACK HAIR!!!??? Raina has BLACK hair with blue tips. I have to admit that it is pretty cool.

The next friend I made was by walking through a door. You have already met her. Remember Elizabeth? Yep, she not a slut. As of yet.

One of the other people I met is the girl I saw in the office. I was about to play a prank on this girl named Lissa (first day of school and already made an enemy) when someone caught me. I was brought to the office and I had to wait outside the office to wait for the principle. But I wasn't alone. There she was sitting next to me. We talked for a while and I found out her name is **Danni**. She is pretty awesome with her rebellious side so I think I might like her. (As a friend for all you perves who think otherwise)

And Last but not least I met **Nena**. She was pretty fun to hang around but she is a little bit shy.

She loves to have fun though. I like her freckles and personality. **(A/N I have to love freckles cause I have a lot of them)**

All of them hang out in different groups. I guess I am just a likeable person.

Now that I have caught you up on what has happened so far today let me let you know listen to what we are doing now.

**

"So you moved here from Colorado right?" I was sitting at a table with iggy, Danni, and Elizabeth.

Danni and Elizabeth don't like each other so they were sitting further away from each other.

"uh ya we did just come from Colorado. It was pretty boring there. We didn't do much." I said while looking at my food wondering what looks dead enough to eat. _Note to self: Bring lunch from home._

You know what? I could do something with this… HEEHEE.

I leaned across the table to whisper something in Danni's ear.

She smiled devilishly.

"What did you tell her?" Iggy asked in a hushed voice.

"Nothing I whispered back quickly. "Hey, who is that guy over there at that table next to Nick?" I asked.

I was pointing at the guy that looked like Fang. I swore that was the guy from the night before.

"Oh! THAT is Tylor." She said. "The girl that is right next to him, the one with the black hair, Her name is **Julia**. Tylor and Julia are dating and on the other side of him is Fangs girlfriend Raina."

"I already met Raina but who is the other girl sitting next to Julia?" That was the other girl I saw earlier today.

"Oh that is **Liliana**. She is one of the most popular peoples in school."

"Oh." Was all I said before the bell rang meaning time for us to go back to class.

I grabbed my lunch tray and walked off with Danni.

**

Fang POV (lunchtime)

Lunch started and I just sat down with my friends at our table. I looked around to see if Max wanted to sit with us but I didn't see her anywhere. I heard someone call out "MAX!" and I looked over to the person that said her name. I think her name was Danni.

She was always getting into trouble! Why does max have to hang out with her!?

"Fang… Fang… FANG!!!" I didn't realize that someone was talking to me.

"What?"

"What do you think of the new kids? Who are they anyway?"

"Uhh… I don't know." I said as the bell rang and I picked my stuff up and rushed out of the unch room towards my next class.

Biology.

**A/N: Thank you all my awesome reviewers. I decided to right this chapter now even though I said I wanted 7 reviews but I got so many favorite story and story alerts that I decided I might as well plz the other peeps.**

**In this story I introduced you to more characters. These characters are:**

**Julia by **SeekDreamsAndFindHope

**Liliana by **SeekDreamsAndFindHope

**Danni by **Wants-fang-for-herself

**Nena by **Asidill

**Raina by **Keri

**I hope I didn't miss anyone!! I would of put Elizabeth and Tylor up there but you already knew them!**

**I am so glad I have reviewers like you guys!**

**And remember I need your Ideas for guy characters and Ideas on what to do next! **

**I am really surprised that Liz and Keri haven't reviewed yet on my last chapter. That makes me sad. :'(**

**BTW. NO MORE SODA FOR LIZ AND KERI. They don't need another energizer BUNNY!!! **

**()_()  
(0.0)  
(U U)o - the bunny says no.**

**~nightworldbyanyothername with the help of all her reviewers (yes I am a girl)**


	11. I WILL KILL HIM!

**A/N: I LOVE YOU GUYS SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH INA NON-CREEPY WAY BUT YOU UNDERSTAND!!!!**

**You guys r so awesome. I went to eat dinner and jump on the trampoline in the rain and whe I got back I saw I had more review!!! YAY YAY YAY!!! **

**Keri and Liz/Liz and Keri, I suggest no sugar caffeine or coffee or tea or soda for a while. Al though I love your enthusiasm. Keep it up!!!**

**Winged-Vampyre-Gallagher-Girl****:** **I am so sorry for not adding that to your character but I don't think I can add that now but I might be able to but I don't know.**

**SeekDreamsAndFindHope****: I am sorry about the characters name but didn't you say that that was their nicknames? That doesn't mean everyone has to call them by that does it?**

**On with the story but first I want to say thax to all my nice reviewers!!! Thx for the guy characters but I might not use them in this chapter juuuuust yet.**

**NOW on with the story!!!**

Chapter9:

Max POV

We were going to get back at Lissa. Now since I never told you what she did I will tell you now.

While I was walking past her and her group of girls I heard them talk about me. That I could stand cut then they started to talk about Iggy. That was it for me I was thinking of walking up to her but decided against it.

I don't know why those things bother me but they do so now I am planning on putting the lunch food in her locker and have it flung at her when she opens it.

Here is how it works.

We take a tray of the food and place it in her locker. We get strong fish wire and tie it to a special kind of catapult that Danni made last year as a science experiment. The only reason she has it now is cause it can come in handy if you need to pull a prank.

Then you tie the other end of the string to the locker door and when she opens it… hee hee!!!

By the time we set this up the bell rang saying class was out and it was time to move on to your next class. I missed that period but I never liked biology anyway.

Danni and I ran across the hall and pretended to be talking so we could see Lissa get hit by the food that I refused to eat.

I never waste food. I had to do SOMETHING with it.

Lissa passed by with Fang on her arm. Lissa dropped something and asked fang to do something cause he started toward Lissa's locker. He started to open the locker and BAM. The gross food hit him square in the chest.

Ok, that went better than I planned.

Fang turned around and I saw fury in his eyes. I could tell Danni saw it to cause we were both giggling.

"Are you sure that was the right locker?"

"Yes but that was Hilarious!"

"It was. Too bad we didn't get Lissa though."

"Ya and too bad that Fang is coming over here! Come on lets go." Danni said in a rushed whisper but I could tell she was serious and really nervous about being beaten up by Fang.

We started to run but somehow Fang caught up. He grabbed at my arm and Danni's at the same time.

CRAP!

"What did you do?!" Fang demanded.

"Nothing. What are you talking about?" Danni said smoothly.

"What did you do!?" He said in a voice that was dangerous.

"What do you think we did?" ok so that wasn't the best thing to say at the time but what else could I have said?

"Tell me what you did!?"

"Isn't it obvious? I mean you kind of just became the victim of it even though it was supposed to to be Lissa."

"I know!!! We need to come up with something better and fool proof next time."

"I know totally." I think Danni and I were both hoping for Fang to just drop the subject.

No such luck.

"Lissa! Come here!" Fang yelled over his shoulder.

"Fangy. What's wro- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!? Was this your fault!? Fangy, who did this to you?"

_Fangy_ didn't answer. He stared into my eyes and let go of our arms. He turned to go but then made a quick turn back towards us and hit me in the jaw. AGAIN!!!

WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM!!!!!

I restrained myself from hitting him back.

Didn't work.

I hit back with all my strength.

I think I got his nose to bleed but I didn't have time to look when he shoved me and I fell to the ground.

I hit my head on the ground but it wasn't too hard so it didn't hurt.

I got up and shoved him back. When he was about to push back on the ground Danni joined the fight and he was tackled to the ground. Danni started to beat him up and I started to join her.

I threw a punch and then someone pulled me off of Fang and I realized that the person was Iggy.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?!?!?" Iggy yelled at me.

"I was trying to beat the crap out of that dude! LET ME GO!!" I struggled against his grip.

He wouldn't let go. "LET… ME… GO!!!" I screamed at Iggy. I was mad at Fang now. I wanted to kill him.

Iggy finally let go and I went straight for Fangs head. Somebody pulled me back again.

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!

I wondered to myself. "Let me go Iggy!!!"

"Im not Iggy."

The person behind me said.

I got a little freaked out. The voice was the same from the night before.

The person started to haul me backwards.

"Let me go let me go let me go!!!" I said repeatedly.

The boy didn't let go until we were around the corner. I turned around to find Tylor was standing there, extremely close to me.

My eyes widened. "Tylor." I said in a hushed tone.

"That's my name."

I didn't know what to do.

"Uhh… I… I got to go."

I turned on my heels and ran down the hall back to where the fight was.

Yes I said WAS. As in no longer there. Where is Danni!? I need to know! WHERE IS SHE!?

"Danni!!!" I screamed down the halls of the large school. I saw a boy that was half way down the hall but he was running at full speed.

"Hey dude! Have you seen a girl about my height black hair?"

"Uhh.. ya she was being hauled by the principle not too long ago because she got in a fight or something."

"Thank you so much… uhh.."

"It's **Cor**. Nice to meet you Max."

"Thanks!" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran towards the office. I was in such a rush that I didn't even notice that he knew my name even though I never told him who I was.

Worry about Danni now and then worry about Cor.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter sorry if it is a little rushed but I have been busy.**

**Sry if I messed up Cor but I had to finish this story before I go to bed but Thank you ****SeekDreamsAndFindHope**** for the wonderful character of Cor/Cory.**

**Love ya all and I wont continue the story until I get 8 reviews/Fav stories/fav author/story alerts.**

**DO YOU UNDERSTAND!!!???!!!???**

**~nightworldbyanyothername**


	12. LET ME GO!

**A/N: Now I am not saying that this is a bad thing but are you guys ever going to give me a writing break? I just woke up even though it 10:30 in the morning and when I got onto my email I had 8 reviews 1 fav story and 1 story alert! You guys are so awesome! I had more emails than that but it wasn't from fanfiction. It was from my friends. You know. Things like when do I need to come over and stuff like that… although they should of just been texting me cause that was going to be my wake up call. Instead my brother had to wake me up because I need to babysit again.**

**Well enough about me. **

**Let us go on with the story!!!**

Chapter10: (DOUBLE DIGITS!!!)

Danni POV

We got caught. Surprising right?

Who would have thought that a fight between two teenagers that were yelling and screaming and punching each other in the face in the middle of a schools hallway would be caught by no other then the Principle?

I was sitting inside the main office but not inside the Principles office.

I was sitting there doing nothing but thinking about how much trouble I would be in and how funny everyone's face will look when I walk out of here.

I can't believe MAX of all people abandoned me. It was her idea in the first place! I was just helping her out!

I heard the office door open and realized Fang was walking out and that it was my turn to go into the death cage.

Trust me if you saw dean's office you would understand. **(A/N: Dean is the principles name)**

I walked in and saw Dean in his chair with his arms crossed and a mad look in his eyes.

"Hey teach!" I said as I flopped down onto the couch in front of his desk.

Just to annoy him I put my feet on the couch and lay down.

"So what's up?" I asked as if I really didn't care.

I started to look at my nails and pretend to have no interest in the conversation.

Dean started talking but I ignored him.

I blocked out all noise from coming into my ears.

Then I felt someone sit on me.

WHAT THE HELL!

I looked up to see Max.

So Max isn't a back stabber. I moved my legs up so she could sit down but then I put my legs in her lap. It didn't look like she cared.

"Sorry Im late. Some creepy dude pulled me out for a minute. So what's going on?"

"Im sorry but who are you? I haven't seen you around here."

"Im the new kid Max."

"Ok well Max I know you are new but this is for Danni and I to talk about something that you are not a part of. If you wouldn't mind sitting outside until we are done then that would be great."

"Well…" Max looked at his name tag that was nicely placed on his desk. "DEAN. I was in the fight in fact I started it so I would like to stay here thank you very much."

Now I don't want to bore you with any more details but Max did get to stay but we got stuck with two weeks of detention after school. 1 week for breaking into another students locker and the next week for the fight.

He also said we must apologize to Fang by tomorrow or we get suspended.

"Danni, why don't you come over to my house and spend the night? I live next to fang and we can apologize then." Max offered it to me in a tone saying you better say yes.

"OK. I need to call my mom but I can use my cell phone for that after school."

"Kay see you next period." Max said as she walked off.

I started to walk off to art class but I ran into someone instead.

"Sorry. I didn't see you there. Did you see Max?" he asked.

"Uhh.. yes she went that way" I pointed out the direction. "Wait!" I said before he ran off. "I didn't catch your name at lunch."

"Its Iggy!" He said then he took off running down the hall

Iggy. Nice name.

**A/N: Tell me what you think of this chapter!!! I have to babysit again but if the kids are playing wii I can stay in here with my laptop and write another chapter. But only if you get me 7 reviews/ story alerts/ fav story/ etc. etc. **

**I love all your comments and Keri and Liz, I like you enthusiasm so keep that up and if you NEED to have caffeine to do that then be my guest. But no more tea!**

**~nightworldbyanyothername**

**P.S. Plz tell me if you are a guy cause I want to know if any guys read my story.**

**I honestly don't know any guys that like to read so plz tell me!!! **


	13. Who r u?

**A/N: I am so tired and hurting so I decided I would write another chapter. I want you to remember that Danni doesn't know that Iggy is Max's brother. And if you couldn't tell, Danni likes Iggy.**

**There will be more people joining us soon but not right now.**

**I was going to continue the last chapter with what is happening right now but I thought that the kids would be here by now but I guess not so just pretend that this is still chapter 10!**

**Ok so this story is going to be starting after school. So here you go!!!**

Chapter11:

Max POV

School was over and so I went to find Danni.

Once I found her I realized that I forgot about Iggy even though I was just talking him before last period.

"Danni, we took the buss here cause I couldn't find my car keys. Would you mind if my brother comes with us?"

"Ya sure no problem. I have enough room for all of us. Where is your brother?"

"That is another problem. I need to go find him. I will be right back. Where did you park your car?"

"Over by the entrance. But I can drive the car up here so I will meet you here."

"Thank you so much!" I told her then ran off back towards the school.

"Iggy!!!" I yelled down all the halls.

As I turned the corner, I saw someone running down the hall like I am.

I only saw the back of his head he had strawberry blonde hair and is a little taller than I was.

IT WAS IGGY!!!

"IGGY!!!" I yelled as loud as I could.

Iggy turned around and turned around.

"Max where were you!? We missed the bus!"

"Iggy, it is fine I have a friend that is sleeping over and she brought her car. She said she will drive us home but we need to stop by her house first to get her stuff."

"Ok" was all we said before we started walking towards the car.

"Danni!"

When she saw me she smiled and then looked at Iggy.

Her eyes widened. "THIS is your brother!?"

"Uhh, ya. Is there something wrong? I thought you knew that."

I was a bit confused.

"Oh ya. Well come on and get in we don't have all day! We still need to get to your house and apologize! I am not going to get suspended!"

Iggy got in the back seat while I got in the front and drove off.

We headed towards her house and she got her stuff. Sadly we have homework over the weekend so she brought her backpack too.  
After she shoved all her stuff into a bag she got back into the car but she moved to the passenger seat so I could drive us to my house.

None of us talked for the first half of the drive. But after that I started a conversation cause the silence was getting awkward.

"So Iggy, did you see the prank we pulled on Fang?"

"That was you?! Wait why am I surprised? So that is why you guys were fighting."

"Yes Iggy. That is why we were fighting. But I got to say that was hilarious!"

"Why did you pull a prank on Fang?"

"Well…" Danni started. "We didn't mean to do that to fang. We meant to do that to Lissa. But Fang opened her locker first."

Iggy started to laugh.

And I guess Danni and I thought of the sludge we call cafeteria food hitting Fang in the chest because we both broke out laughing at the same time.

I couldn't laugh that hard cause I had to concentrate on the road.

**

We pulled up in our driveway and filed out of the car.

Mom met us at the front door.

"I was so worried about you. Where were you!?" She looked frantic.

"Sorry mom. We had to stop by Danni's house to get her stuff. She is sleeping over by the way."

"Who is Danni?"

Danni was standing behind me so Mom couldn't see her. I took a side step to reveal Danni standing behind me.

Mom eyed her from head to toe.

"Ok well Dinner will be at six tonight because I need to stop by the office real quick. But I will be back. Stay safe and no burning down the house."

"Ah mom, why do you have to take away all of our fun?" I asked in a playful way.

"Im serious Max. Nice to meet you Danni." She walked away.

Come on Danni. I want to show you m room.

**A/N: Sorry about this chapter if it is really weird but I was bored so… ya.**

**Keri and Liz: Are you serious that you guys are sisters cause if you guys aren't and you are just one person then that is like really cool. I will tell you the rest on what I was going to say after you answer me!**

**I will not write anymore until I get 4 reveiws/story alerts/… you know the rest!**

**~Mightworldbyanyothername**


	14. random AnTIdERmiS

**A/N: I am sorry I haven't updated lately but I do have a life full of people… but the reason I haven't updated is cause I had a major case of writers block. I still have it but I will write random stuff cause I don't know what to write so sorry if this is a bad chapter. And read all the stories by TwilightloveandFaximumRide (my friend who likes reveiws and says she writes Uber stories**

**On with the story!!!**

Chapter12:

Max POV

I walked Danni up to my room with Iggy behind us trying to get to his. A moment later a little blond girl riding a deer (???) jumped out of a bush and followed us inside. I didn't notice her until we were in the hideout.

"And this is my room! Don't break anything unless it isn't mine or I say it is ok." I said.

"Ok then…?"She flopped onto my bed and turned on my iPod that was left there from this morning.

I walked over to the bed and started to pick up all of the pillows.

"What are you doing Max?"

"You didn't honestly think we were sleeping in here tonight did you?"

She looked confused.

"Grab my blanket and follow me."

She did as I told her and showed her to our secret hide out.

She gasped when she saw it.

"Are you kidding me!? How did you find this place? Whoa! COOL!!!"

I just stood there staring at her thinking about how no one else freaked out when I showed them.

I pretended to yawn and look down at my pretend watch. She saw me and rolled her eyes at me.

"Well sor-_ry_ if this is the coolest thing I have ever seen!!!"

"Yeah, and we aren't even inside yet. Let's go." I dragged the 'o' on for a sec before walking in.

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"Are you saying you don't trust me? I feel un-special."

And again she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Trinity…?" Danni raised her eyebrows at the grey-eyed girl holding a leaf over her face and trying to blend with the wall. The wooden wall.

"Uhh…" I said in the awkward moment. I wasn't sure if I should break her nose or offer her a magical narwhal cookie.

"Hey little antiderm," Danni said, like, _I'm cool with stalkers. Invite her inside!_

"Right… and that means…" I muttered.

"Oh don't tell me you haven't heard antidermis. Even _I've_ heard antidermis, and you know how popular I am," Trinity said, walking over and sitting down next to me.

"Okay, so what's antidermis?" I asked finally.

"Antidermis is like uber. You can say it anytime. Like, 'Eww, that's so antidermis' or 'Yay, how antidermis!'. See what I mean?" Trinity explained.

"Uhh, no. You might as well grab a pillow. We're watching…" I looked for a movie _without _a hot guy on the cover. There weren't any. I searched though Iggy's DVD section. House Bunny. Greeeat.

Danni was fake-asleep after the first twenty minutes.

"Coke?" I offered Trinity. She took a sip and handed it back. It was empty.

"Dude," I said. She giggled and hiccupped.

"You know who's yummy?" Trinity asked, like she was drunk off Coke.

"Fang?" I muttered sarcastically. Oh _shit._ Yes he was. Wait.

I heard Danni snort in her fake sleep.

"Wanna call him?" giggled Trinity.

"What the fu-"I started

"Oh my god, Max!" Danni said, finally 'waking up' and sitting straight up," We never apologized!"

I jumped up just as Trinity hurled on the floor. Wow.

"Too bad you don't-"hiccup-"have a pet unicorn. You can borrow mine."

I glanced at her and grabbed a mop out of the closet.

"Clean it up. Barf in here." I said, throwing Trinity a bucket.

She giggled again and flopped over, asleep, finally crashing out of her sugar-high.

"Let's go!" Danni yelled," pushing open the secret back door. We ran four feet to Fang/Nudge/Angel/Gazzy's front door. Danni raised her fist to knock violently.

"Danni! It's like three am!" I said, thinking of little Angel and grabbing Danni's fist.

"What are you going to do, pull a Romeo? Wait, eww. But seriously, climb the wall?"

"No, Danni, fly," I rolled my eyes **(irony much?)**," Let's throw Trinity at the window."

I heard Trinity gurgle and choke on her spit from the house.

"I'll take that as a no… give me a boost." I said.

"If you say so," Danni yawned. I pushed myself up and threw open a window.

"Ow, my _boobs_! Oh _god_. Max, step _higher_," gasped Danni. I reached up and dragged myself in. Like a stalker. Let's add that to the list of my incredible traits.

"I'll just wait here…" Danni backed way. I smacked my forehead on a dresser and sucked back a scream. What a delicious day this was becoming. Poof, a unicorn! Oh, wait, it's-

"Max? What are you doing here?" Fang practically yelled.

"What are _you _doing here?" I countered.

"Yes. What could I be possibly doing in my room at four am in my bed?"

"Well… there's a lot of things you _could _be doing but I mean-"

He threw a book at my head.

"Look, I'm only here to apologize and oh my _god _who sleeps without a shirt on?!" I said, looking away. Ahh, he was too delicious! Okay, kidding. Kind of. Maybe not. I don't know, okay, don't pressure me!

"Uh, I do." He said.

"No kidding? Are you at least wearing pants?" I said, still not looking at him.

"Wow, Max, let me check," he rolled his eyes, swinging himself out from under the sheet.

"Jesus god!" I gasped, covering my eyes.

"They're _boxers._ I think that counts."

"Uh, no, it doesn't. Put on some clothes. Now."

"Don't tell me what to do," he threatened.

"Make me."

Just then, we heard Nudge's music come on through the wall. WTF. It was that lame chick with the double identity. Hannah Kentucky? Hannah _Montana._ Whatever. The song was unintentionally perverted. Like, _Nobody's perfect (in bed) I gotta work it (in bed) Again and again 'till I get it right (…)_

See? But apparently Fang didn't realize. He was a lame-o.

"So, I'm sorry, okay?" I said.

"For?"

I ground my teeth together. "For accidently flinging food at you and not Liss-prat."

"Liss-prat?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Liss-slut? Liss-prick? Fine. Lissa, okay? Happy?" I said, crossing my arms.

"Do you mean it?" he asked, taking a step toward me.

"Not really."

"How about now?"

"Uh, no."

"Now?"

"Yep."

"Really?"

"No."

He was right up in my face.

"And now? Do you mean it now."

"N-" I cut off when I realized I was backed up against a wall. Smooth, Max, smooth.

He was totally breathing on my face. It was citrusy and minty at, and I repeat, _four in the morning_. Whose breath smells-and tastes-that good at four in the morning?

I wanted to make out/kiss (preferably the first one) him sooo bad, it wasn't even funny.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my forward hard enough that my feet got knocked out from under me. I put one hand on his super-delicious chest for support and died. Okay not literally. Still. I got my wish though, and made out with him for a solid minute and nine seconds before someone knocked on the door.

_Knock, knock _"FANG!"_ Knock, knock _"FANG!" _Knock, knock _"FANG!" _ Knock, knock-_

"_WHAT_, Nudge?" Fang exploded.

"Um… I forgot. Sorry. Bye! Oh, and Max wants to know if you have a six-pack!" Nudge called.

"Tell her she knows what I have," Fang yelled back. I tapped him upside the head.

"Mm. It's true." He muttered.

"Yeah, well, you could have told her you have an…" I traced the outline of his abs, "Eight-pack."

"I _could,"_ he muttered. This was a weird turn of events.

"Oh my god, Danni!" I remembered, running to the window. I looked down and saw her lying on the grass bleeding out of her shoulder. Heavily. How the hell…?

I pulled the window open and started to duck out.

"Max." Fang said. He held up a ring of keys. "Front door."

"Good point." I agreed, taking off down the stairs. Fang followed me.

"Put some pants on and come on!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Too late," Fang said, following me in his black boxers. I threw myself against the door. Fang put the key

in patiently and opened the door. We ran out to where Danni was bleeding.

"Danni!" I said, falling on my knees next to her and shaking her.

"She's losing blood," warned Fang.

"No dip!" I yelled sarcastically," Get my mom!"

Fang was about to slam on the door.

"Hello," said Trinity dreamily, floating out of the woods and stopping in front of Fang. Mist came up

behind her and lifted her hair up in a halo around her. You could actually see each gold strand.

"Move, Trinity!" I yelled at her. She turned her head toward me and floated slightly to the left. Fang

pounded on the door and slid one fingernail into the lock. It twisted sideways and he opened the door.

…

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. It was really fun to write and also it is longer than the usual chapter. I would of posted it last night but I kind of fell asleep before that was story is dedicated to all of my faithful readers and all of my trusty reviewers.**

**Also a BIG thx to Twilightloveandfaximumride for helping me out. (You should really read her stories. (They r totally Uber!!!**

**I really hope you liked this chapter and if you guys get me 10 reviews then I will update again and I will try to get my friend to help out again.**

**Im tired now so I am going to start writing the next chapter a soon as possible.**

**Even though it is 1 in the afternoon I am going to go take a nap.**

**~Nightworldbyanyothername and Twilightloveandfaximumride (She helped by typing some and contributing her ideas! Read her stories!!!)**


	15. WHAT?

**A/N: sry about the last chappie. I know it was weird but my friend wanted to be so she wrote that last chappie. This one will be half weird and half normal and I will try to get rid of Trinity but first I need to think of a way how.**

**On with the story!!!**

Chapter13

Just as Fang was about to fully open the door, it slammed back from the inside, smacking Trinity against the wall. She lost her angel halo thing and all I could see was the tip of her foot. What_ever._

"There goes Jewish girl," I muttered under my breath.

"Jesus god Max what are you _doing_?" sighed Iggy, walking past Fang and stretching.

"Iggy! Where's mom! Danni's going to freaking die!" I said hysterically.

"Max," croaked Danni. I fell down next to her, blocking her from everyone else's view. She grabbed the front of my shirt suddenly.

"Did he accept your apology?" she hissed in my face.

"I'm pretty sure he did. Okay, we need to get you to a hosp-"

"No we don't," Danni shrugged it off, pushing herself to her feel and brushing the blood off.

"DANNI!"

"What? We needed a plan b," she said.

"So you pretended to _die_? And what is _that_?" I added furiously, gesturing to the blood that was _everywhere_.

"I always carry around fake blood," Danni rolled her eyes. She held up a little tube with a picture of a guy with crud gushing out of his nose.

"So let me get this straight. You faked an extreme shoulder wound and didn't _tell _me, in case I couldn't get Fang to accept our apology," I said.

"Yep," Danni said.

"That's hot," added Iggy.

"Lots of things are hot," Fang commented before I could say anything. I elbowed him.

"Okay, we all know we're hot. Where's Trinity?" asked Danni.

"'Ello Danni. I'm over here," called Trinity. Except with a British accent. **(Lol)**

"Uh, Trinity, you're not British," I said.

"You're wrong, mate. I'm completely British," she said in her new accent.

"I thought you were Jewish?" Iggy said, confused. Fang, Danni and I turned our heads to give him _duh _stares, which he couldn't see.

"That's a religion, dummy," I said.

"No need to use harsh words," he said sarcastically.

"Fuck off. Now Trinity, go home. Do you even go to our school?" I asked.

"Of course I do. Bye now!" she said. A deer with an ice-cream cone taped to its forehead clomped out of the woods. Trinity hopped on its back and disappeared into the woods.

"Right, okay then. We should really get some sleep. Let's go Max," Danni said.

"You two go ahead, I'll be there in a sec," I said. Iggy opened his mouth to protest. Danni grabbed his wrist and dragged him away.

"So me and Danni won't get suspended?"

"I don't think so," Fang said, staring off into the woods.

"Cool. And hey, how many girlfriends do you have?" I added casually.

"_What?_"

"I'm just saying…"

"Lissa's not my girlfriend. She's just too slutty to not have a guy around her all the time."

"_No? _Lissa, slutty? But there's still whatsherface." I said, crossing my arms.

"Raina? Am I still dating her?" he said," Hey, do you have a phone? I need to dump someone."

"What, why?" I inquired, handing him my cell phone.

He looked up at me from the screen.

"I just made out with someone, you can't make out with someone when you have a girlfriend."

"Does that mean you're going to make out with 'someone' again?" I asked smoothly.

He shrugged. I nodded, turned, and walked away.

I opened the secret hideout door.

Danni jumped two feet in the air and landed back down on Iggy's lap.

"Sup Max," Danni said, running her fingers through her hair. Iggy tried to rub the lipglossy stuff off his face. He ended up smudging his mouth and right cheek purplish-pink. His hair was super messy in the back.

"Oh, don't let me interrupt. Actually, I really need to start my History Project, so you guys just stay here," I said sarcastically," No seriously, I have a history Project to do. If Danni needs a pregnancy test in the morning, no one blame me. I'll be in my room."

I could hear them making out from halfway to my room.

The rest of the weekend, my life included homework, homework, thinking of Fang, and homework.

So that on Monday at the cafeteria I was totally spaced when Fang asked me if I wanted my phone back.

"What?" I asked dazedly.

"Your cell phone. The object in which you text," Fang rolled his eyes. I realized I still had a piece of 'mystery meat' in my mouth. How wonderful, now I was choking on it. Shit, I was _choking on it_.

I coughed and pounded myself on the chest.

"Max?" asked Elizabeth and Raina simultaneously. Raina now sat at our table, since she wasn't Fang's girlfriend anymore. I felt kind of bad, but not bad enough to make him get back together with her, 'cause I mean come _on_. He had an _eight;-pack._

I was still choking on the food. My vision started to get blurry and I reached for someone. I caught their shoulder and blacked out.

Fang POV

Max grasped my shoulder and her eyes fell closed.

"Max?" Danni said, walking over with her tray. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

"Wh-me? She choked on some cafeteria crap!"

"WELL DO SOMETHING!" Danni yelled as their friends surrounded them.

Max's fingers suddenly let go of my shirt. I caught her around the waist and tried to hold her up. Tried.

"DO WHAT?"

"I DON'T KNOW, TRY CPR!" Danni said frantically. I resisted the urge to slap myself in the forehead.

"Take everything off the table," I told Danni. She shoved all of the trays off the side of the table.

"Efficient," I said, laying Max down across the table. I started to lean toward her.

"Wait!" Lissa wailed, running forward and clinging to my arm," Let someone else do it Fangy!"

I shook her off.

"Oh no you didn't," she said, snapping once in front of her face.

I ignored her and put my hands together over Max's… chest. Pump, pump, pump…

I leaned over her and put my mouth on hers. I kept CPR-ing for almost a minute and put my mouth down again. She jolted and I did three more compressions. Lips. Max jerked again and grabbed the back of my head, pulling me closer. She propped herself on one elbow and used me to pull herself into a sitting position, still kissing. I put my arms around her waist, and then-fail.

She fell flat on her back on the table, and I was right on top of her. I heard Lissa sob and almost laughed.

I opened my eyes and realized that the whole cafeteria was staring at us.

**Max pov:**

I saw everyone look at us so I pushed Fang off of me and got myself off the table and on the ground. As I stood up I heard people start to talk and go back to eating their lunch. But some just kept staring at us.

I walked to the cafeteria doors and opened them as soon as they closed behind me I began to run.

Didn't know where I was going but this was a pretty large school so there would have to be some place to go.

After I turned a few corners I realized I was going in one big circle.

I looked around and with tears threatening burst in my eyes, I took a sharp turn into the girls bathroom.

I seem to run into a lot of people cause I ran into someone that was coming out of the door I was going into.

I looked closer through my blurry sight to see a puffy eyed, red headed Lissa.

"Lissa-"I began but she pushed me hard enough to make me fall and then ran away.

I felt bad for her but not bad enough to chase after her.

I continued my way into the bathroom to see everything was trashed and there was writing on the wall.

The one word that really caught my attention was my name.

_Max_

**A/N: I am so sorry it took so long to write this chapter but I did have major writers block. Sorry about all the randomness last chapter and the beginning of this chapter. That was what my friend wrote so… ya. I hope you liked this chapter!!! Plz give me ideas to add to this story!**

**School is going to start soon and I am going to a different school so I might not be able to update everyday but I will update ASAP.**

**I won't write anymore until I get at least 7 reviews or story alerts or whatever. So plz review! They can be good or bad reviews.**

**I was painting my room so I want to get back to that.**

**~Nightworldbyanyothername**


	16. I THOUGHT alot of things

**A/N: I really don't know what to write next… I am planning on starting a different story and stopping this one cause I have no idea where to take this. What do you think?**

**I know I am not a good writer but you know… I still like to write. I am sorry if you have any confusion about trinity or anything. That was my friends writing. **

**I am really sad cause Keri and Liz haven't been reviewing so I am extremely sad… :'(**

**Well any way. I have been painting my room so that is why I am a little bit tired and not really enthusiastic so… ya. **

**On with the story!!!**

Chapter14:

Fang POV

Where did Max go?

I have been trying to find her for a while now but for some reason I cant find her.

Did she leave school?

I don't think she would.

Maybe she is in the bathroom.

I don't know. Where ever she is I will find her.

Max POV

I read over the words a couple of times for my head cause I couldn't exactly make sense of anything at this point.

Lissa would pay. I don't know how and I don't know when but she will. I will get Danni to help too.

Two devious and evil minds are better than one is what I always say.

I ran from the doorway of the bathroom to a hall that leads to another hall that leads to the hall my homeroom. I still didn't care where I was going but I needed somewhere that I could make a phone call without anyone knowing where I was.

I don't know why I was making this so private cause all I was doing was calling Danni but I wanted to talk to her in private so I guess that is where we could talk.

I wonder what I could do to Lissa…. Hmm…

Fang POV

I was running down a hall that would lead to Max's homeroom when I saw a flash of red hair coming towards me.

The only person in this school with hair that red and long was Lissa. I tried to avoid her by getting out of her way but she turned to so that she ran into me.

She didn't exactly run into me. She kind of slowed down and looked at me like she was making sure I was Fang.

After a moment she looked behind her then back at me.

She quickly leaned in to kiss me. I was so shocked and I didn't really understand what she was doing.

I heard someone skid to a stop a the end of the hall where Lissa came from.

It was Max.

She looked sad angry and betrayed.

I knew exactly what she was thinking and I didn't want her to think of me like that.

"Max! It wasn't me! I swear. I was looking for you and lissa ran into me and started to kiss me! I swear!"

I got in that last 'I swear' while max was running in the other direction. Most likely with tears flooding her eyes.

"What did you just do Fangy? Why was max crying?" Lissa said innocently and not a shread of regret in her voice.

" I cant believe you would do that! What kind of horrible creature are you!"

I never got to emotional but now I couldn't bottle my emotions up like I usually do.

I ran off down the hall after Max hoping that it would be easier to find her now.

I hope.

Lissa POV

Strike two for Max.

One more strike and she's out.

I smiled internally.

Max POV

I cant believe him! Why would he make out with that Bitch!?

I cant believe he would do that! I thought he liked ME. Not HER!

I don't even know what to do now. I thought I could trust him!

Then again, I thought a lot of things.

I thought that this school would be easier to be at.

I thought that this town would be boring.

I THOUGHT that Fang was perfect.

I thought nothing.

All I can do now is call Danni and start to plan my revenge.

We will see who is laughing then.

I was still running down a hall but I was also reaching in my backpack trying to locate my phone. Once I felt the familiar shape of a cell phone I wrapped my fingers around the rectangle form and brought it to the surface of my bag.

I dialed Danni's number and pressed the phone against my tear streaked cheek and my ear. I heard it ring once… twice… thr-

"Hello? Max? where are you?" Danni's voice brightened my mood a little bit. I needed to see my friends. And I needed them now.

"Im by the gym. Do you think you could come meet me here in the girls locker rooms? I need to plan some revenge on two people."

"Say revenge and Im there! I will see you in about two minutes!" Danni hung up.

I pressed the off button and looked down at the time.

Good. I still have ten minutes before lunch is over.

I was in front of the gym door now. I raced inside in hopes of Danni's arrival.

She wasn't there yet but she should be soon.

Fang POV

I wouldn't let Max think I was going out with that slut! I had to find her and make things straight.

I heard footsteps coming from the hall in front of me.

Max?

I hope its Max.

I turned to the hall I heard the footsteps coming from and I saw Danni opening the door to the gym. She ran inside and straight towards the girls locker rooms.

What is going on?

I waited for a little bit before following Danni into the gym.

I dashed for the door and looked at the clock on the wall.

5 minutes before class would start up again.

Not much time.

I walked into the girls locker room to find I could hear Max talking.

Now I know Im not suppose to be in here cause clearly im not a girl but if there was only to girls talking then whats the harm?

"I cant believe that slut would do that!" Max screeched.

"I could. She is known for being a whore." Danni reasoned.

They paused for a moment.

"So what do you want to do to them?" Danni said, breaking the silence.

"I don't know but whatever it is it needs to be fun to watch." Max answered. I could tell she was smiling in a way that said 'don't mess with me or ill mess with you.'

"I will never be able to trust him again will I?" Max said with sadness in her voice.

**A/N: Ok so I know this was a horrible chapter but it was fun to write I hope you still enjoyed it.**

**If you don't remember what I asked you to tell me in the beginning then plz go up and read that authors note right this instant plz!**

……**. Have you read it yet? …………………..**

**Ok well if you haven't then this is what I said. "I am planning on starting a different story and stopping this one cause I have no idea where to take this. What do you think?"**

**Plz answer that in a review! Also tell me what you think of my writing!**

**Ok so ya… bi! **

**Oh and thx for all the wonderful reviews!**

**~Nightworldbyanyothername**


	17. I tripped and walked away

**This chapter is dedicated to **penguinwiggle **if it wasn't for her then you wouldn't be reading this chapter right now. If you are people who like my story then you will definitely like hers. She is a wonderful writer and I hope you check her story out.**

**A/N: Ok so a lot of you guys said that you want me to continue this story and I am curious as to why. I know that the reason is because you like my story and my writing but why do you like it? If you can answer that I will definitely start another story.**

**So school starts in a couple days for me so I might not be able to update a lot but I will definitely do my best. I am a double tasker most of the time so that might help with my writing.**

**I am glad you like my story and I hope that you will like the rest of this story!**

**On with the story!**

Chapter15:

Max POV

I told iggy that I was going to get a ride home with Danni.

And then I went to find Danni and said that I was going to go home with iggy.

I needed to walk. I was too stressed to just get home and then have all this yelling from mom about homework and chores.

I just need to clear my head… plus I want to think about more ideas for our little revenge.

We have a plan but I need to make sure it is fool proof.

I started on my way home.

The walk home is about 3-4 miles so I have a long way home.

I brought my Ipod like I usually did last year at my old school.

I put in one of the ear buds in and turned it on shuffle.

_Misery Business by Paramore_ came on.

_Im in the business of misery  
lets take it from the top  
shes got a body like an hourglass  
that's ticking like a clock_

_It's a matter of time  
before we all run out  
when I thought he was mine  
she caught him by the mouth_

_I waited eight long months  
she finally set him free  
I told him I cant lie  
He was the only one for me_

_Two weeks and we caught on fire  
shes got it out for me  
but I wear the biggest smile_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
but I got him where I want him now  
Woah, it was never my intention to brag  
to steal it all away from now_

_But god does it feel so good  
cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
cause god it just feels so  
it just feels so good_

_Second chances they don't ever matter  
peope never change  
once a whore theres nothing more  
im sorry thatll never change_

_And about forgiveness-_

I had to turn the Ipod off.

That song was just _too_ ironic.

I turn on my music device and there it is. My life blasting in my ears in a melodious tune.

Perfect.

I wrapped my earphones around the Ipod and kept walking.

I looked back to see how far I was.

Something caught my eye.

What caught my eye was a figure walking behind me.

I guess they didn't want me to notice them cause once I turned around they turned and walked into the woods.

I ignored them. It probably just some guy walking.

I heard a large crack coming from above me.

Then I felt something large and yet slop onto my head.

I felt my hair making sure it was water and not…. Something else.

It was rain… Gladly!

It was raining and I still have another 2-3 miles left!

You know when I said I was walking? Well I lied. I was running. And so that helped get me further, but obviously not far enough.

I slowed down to zip up my gray jacket.

I was cold and wet. I hated this.

I absolutely hated this!

After my Ipod was in my backpack and my jacket was zipped up AND my hood was up I started to run again.

Running in the rain was hard. Especially when you keep slipping and falling.

*** A mile later ***

The sky was dark so I could see all form of light around me.

So that means I could tell that there was a car behind me. I moved to the side of the road so they would have more room to pass. (what could I say? There was no side walk here.)

The car didn't pass. I looked back at the car still keeping my steady running pace.

I made the hand motion that meant you can pass me.

He didn't.

"Ah!!!" I heard someone scream. I realized it was me.

I was falling… Flat on my face.

"Ow" I said as I tried to get up.

There was something in my side and something stuck in my hand.

OW!!!

I heard car doors open and footsteps coming towards me. I heard someone slide on the asphalt but they landed right next to me.

"Are you Ok?" said a males voice.

I knew that voice… who was it?

"MAX! Are you ok!?"

_Fang_

"Im fine." I said as I slowly got to my knees.

"Are you sure?"

"I said im fine!" I replied a bit angry

I flinched as I felt pain strike through my body. It wasn't my fault.

He grabbed my arm where it was gushing out blood. (If my arm gets hurt I then consider it an 'it')

I tried to ignore the pain but it just wasn't possible.

"Let go of me!"

He noticed the red sticky stuff that was running through his fingers.

He let go automatically.

I stood up and ran away from him. I didn't need his help

I didn't need his sympathy.

I didn't need anything from him.

I didn't want anything from him.

I kept running.

"Max! just come back here!" he sounded a bit tired and he sounded like he really wanted me to go back.

But I didn't want to go back.

I looked back at him and saw he was getting in his car.

Oh great.

I looked forward again and picked up speed.

I heard the car approach me.

"Max, just get in the car. I don't bite."

"I wish I could say the same." I replied snidely.

"Max, I want you to get in this car. Right now."

"demanding me? Oh, im so scared!" I said with a fake expression plastered on my face.

"very funny Max. now get in." He said again.

I ignored him.

"You're hurting, bleeding, cold and wet. You need to get in this car.

I kept looking straight ahead.

The forest was still next to me so I made one of my quick decisions and dove into the leafy woods.

"MAX!" I heard Fang yell behind me.

I didn't care about him so I didn't care if he got lost in these woods while trying to find me.

I took a few turns so it would be hard for him to locate me. It was more dry here case of all the trees.

I took out my cell phone and dialed Iggy's number.

_Ring…. Ring…_

"MAX! where are you? I thought you said you got a ride from Danni!"

"Don't mind that now! Is mom home yet?"

"No. she is working late at the office. Where are you?!

"I need your help. Can you come pick me up. Just start to drive towards the school… you'll see me on the way."

"ok I'll be right there."

"One more thing. Can you bring a towel?"

*** Later in the car with Iggy ***

"I cant believe you didn't call me sooner Max! Why would you want to walk 4 miles? And how did you get hurt again?"

"Iggy, I am fine. I just fell."

"It doesn't look like you just fell Max!" He was angry at me. I could tell. But that was fine he would get over that in a couple of minutes.

"im just glad you're safe."

See, what did I tell you?

"Well we have a little further to go and Im tired so Im going to go to sleep. Wake me when we get there please."

I closed my eyes and quickly went to sleep. Yes I was still bleeding but not as bad.

I didn't cut myself enough to need to go to the hospital or anything, so I chose to ignore the searing pain.

*** LATER ***

I woke up to this annoying ringing sound. It was my cell phone. I sat up and looked at my surroundings. I was in my room. Wasn't I in the car with Iggy?

I heard my phone ring again and so I picked it up.

"Hello?" I forgot to check the caller id.

"Max! are you ok?" it was Nudge.

"Im fine nudge! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Fang told me you got hurt really bad yesterday. Where are you? Why aren't you in school!?"

I looked over at my clock.

I swore into my phone. "Ill be right there. I overslept."

Before I could hear her reply I hung up the phone and jumped out of bed. I ran to my closet and threw on some jeans and a t-shirt.

Then I grabbed a jacket and ran downstairs. I saw a note on the table and my car keys. The note was from Iggy.

_I knew you would want to sleep in so I told the school you would be a little bit late to class. I took the bus so you could take the car to school when you woke up. Take your time but don't take all day._

_-Iggy the great._

Iggy the great? Ok then…

I grabbed a cup of milk and a cookie and sat on the couch to eat.

Once as I was done I rushed out the door and hopped into the car.

As soon as I was close to the school I remembered about my scars on my arm. Im glad I brought a jacket.

Now that I am at the school I opened the door and remembered my backpack. It was still in the car from last night except it looked like everything was dry.

And Iggy must of put my phone on my bed this morning to wake me up.

He really is Iggy the great.

**A/N: Ok so I really hope you liked this chapter. I need some Ideas for another story. I love writing I just don't think Im any good at it.**

**So plzplzplz review and tell me what you think! **

**And also remember to check out **penguinwiggle**'s story! I told her that she needs to write more and she agreed so if you write her a review then I am sure she would love to write more.**

**If I get 4 more reviews then I will write more. Or if ONE of you tell me what you think of **penguinwiggle **story then I will post another chapter. I hope you like her stories as much as I do.**

**~Nightworldbyanyothername**


	18. back to school

**A/N: Ok so a lot of you sent me PMs saying that you liked the story by Penguinwiggle. **

**Im glad cause that is one of my favorite stories but I wish she would update! She said she would cause that was part of our deal.**

**Now I saw that a lot of my favorite authors on fanfiction like my story and they review a lot and they favorite my story. That gave me an idea. **

**I am going to ask a different person each chapter if I should continue this story. I will read their story and make some type of deal with them. If they decline then I will not continue the story. I will tell each of you who the person is at the end of each chapter so you will know who to bug about agreeing with my deal! Hee hee!**

**That's all I can think of for know so ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

Chapter16:

Danni POV (this takes place after the phone call to max)

_I still cant believe she didn't show up at school today._

_We were supposed to start our revenge but I guess we would have to reschedule. _

_I wonder if she is ok. Iggy said she got hurt last night and Fang told me that too._

I was completely zoned out. I didn't hear a word of what being said at the lunch table.

I looked at all my friends that were around me.

There was Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy **(I made him older if you don't remember that from the first chapter.) **and there was Elizabeth and Lia (Julia) and Lilli (Liliana) and Nena. I could go on for a while but I will stop there. The sad part is, is that Raina isn't here with us. She wanted to go try to make up with Fang cause he broke up with her.  
Very odd girl if you ask me.

"Max!" Iggy called out.

I looked behind me to see someone walking in the door.

It was Max.

Max POV

I walked through the doors of the cafeteria. Someone called out my name.

_Thanks a lot. The last thing need is to start a staring contest with everyone._

"Hey guys! Sorry im late. I slept in."

I looked at everyone surrounding the table that I walked up to.

_Do I really know all these people?_

I looked at Danni. "I am so sorry im late. I had a long night and I accidently slept in." I whispered so only Danni could hear.

"its fine. But we need to plan to carry out our plan a different day." She whispered back.

"ok. But I think we need to change the plan a bit."

I was talking to Danni this whole time so I didn't know what was being said at the table.

"Max? what do you think?" nudge looked at me.

"What?"

"You weren't paying any attention to me were you?"

I just looked down at my hands that were folded together.

"Well I SAID, are you going to the dance? I hope you are cause I am going and so is Raina and Elizabeth and Nena and everyone! HEY! We could all go shopping together!!! That would be so cool! We could pick out our dresses and make up and Jewelry! This is going to be so mu-" everyone put their hand over her mouth at the same time.

"No Nudge im not going." And before she could answer I got up and left.

** After lunch**

I got to class early since I left lunch before the bell rang. I took a seat in the back and watched all of the students come through the door.

Random guy….. weird person…. Iggy…. Random person…. Fang…. Random girl… wait rewind!

_FANG!_

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short but I cant write anymore tonight and I cant think of what else to write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Plz tell me what you think. And like I said above at the top of this page I will tell you the next person is an awesome writer and is a fun person to talk to. She is creative and leaves me amazing comments. **

**Her name is Winged-Vampyre-Gallagher-Girl! Now this means I wont write another chapter unless she excepts a deal that I will offer her over PM. If she makes the deal and I get 3 reviews I will continue my story. If she declines then I will stop this story. (You should really look at her story. It is really good!)**

**~nightworldbyanyothername**


	19. dreams arent always good

**This chapter is dedicated to Winged-Vampyre-Gallagher-Girl. Without her you would not be reading this chapter or any more chapters on this story. She is a wonderful writer and has a wonderful personality. She comes up with the most unique characters. You should look at her story which she has promised that she would update!**

**A/N: Ok so Winged-Vampyre-Gallagher-Girl has accepted my deal and I am sticking to my side of the deal. I am writing this chapter and I am dedicating this chapter to her. Also this chapter has to be longer. Ok so lets see if I can do this all tonight. I do have someone sleeping over tonight and I have a family BBQ tomorrow and tonight I also plan on slipping on my trampoline cause I have a tarp on it and there will soon be soap and water up there too! **

**So enough about me… **

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

Chapter17:

Max POV

FANG IS A STALKER!!!

Why do we have to have the same class!

If he comes over here I will kill him.

*** In the middle of class ***

So it turns out that Iggy wanted to sit next to me. So did Fang.

Iggy sat to the right of me and some random girl sat on the left.

But to the right of Iggy was Fang.

Throughout the class I kept being disturbed by Fang. Whether it was by a note a whisper or a spit ball… He really wanted my attention.

I ignored him.

Besides that class I had a pretty easy day.

I went to the rest of my classes and I drove home with Iggy.

We pulled into the drive way and I saw a shiny black thing in the garage. Could it be!?

IT IS! A new car!!! YES!

There was a note taped to the driver's side window.

_I hope you like this car._

_I got in at a discount and I figured since you guys are growing up you two could each have your own car._

_Both of your birthdays are coming up so I hope you guys can share this gift. Consider it an early birthday present. I don't care who gets which car._

_You can figure that out amongst your self's._

_-Mom_

"I cant believe it! Mom got us another car!" I shoved the note into Iggy's Face and he quickly read over it.

"I call the new one!" Iggy and I said at the same time.

We both glared at each other.

"Staring contest?" I asked. Now I know you might think Iggy isn't that competitive but really he is.

"Staring contest." He agreed and we began.

I held my gaze for what seemed like hours but was only a few seconds.

"You know I ate the last cookie."

"No you didn't. I did this morning."

Also what you don't know is that in this game we get pretty competitive. We say things to each other to let ourselves win. I don't think it is working though.

We were staring and glaring and talking and walking…. We were very talented.

We heard a car pull into our neighbor's drive… the car was hard to miss even if we couldn't see it. The music was blaring and the windows were rolled down im guessing.

I heard car doors open and the music turned off. One door closed and footsteps grew closer and closer to me and Iggy.

"Hey guys! I am so glad your home I cant wait for the dance! What about you Max? Do you want to go shopping cause I don't remember your answer from lunch?"

"Hey nudge!" Iggy said as he peeled his eyes from my gaze.

"HA! I won!!!! I get the new car!!!"

"Oh come on! I was talking to Nudge! That's not fair!"

"Well this game isn't fair and that car is allllllllll mine. HA!" I bragged. I ran to where my new car awaits me.

ALLLLLLLLLLL MINE!!!

I stepped inside the totally awesome car…

"So how's the new car?" someone asked from outside the car.

I jumped a little bit but then realized it was Fang.

"What are you doing on my property? I do own this house you know?"

"I know and I am aloud to be here…. It isn't against the law. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to you." I said. I know it isn't that good of a comeback but I just didn't want to talk to him.

"YOU don't have to talk. I wasn't kissing her she was kissing me! I swear! I would never kiss her. I swear! Why cant you believe me?"

I didn't answer him. I wasn't even looking at him.

"Right, you're not talking to me. Well Im sorry but I wasn't kissing her." He began to walk off.

"No. You are right. You weren't kissing her. You were making out with her. You can obviously tell the difference." I said bitterly and sarcastically.

I really didn't like him. In fact I hate him. There is no way I will ever be able to trust him ever again!

**

I woke up calmly and I was still a bit tired. I didn't feel like getting up right now so I just turned onto my back and stared at the ceiling.

My ceiling is orange? I don't remember painting that… I looked at my walls and it was the same but with a purple tint. What is wrong with my room. At the bottom of the wall I was looking at there was a large portion that was my regular wall. It was in the shape of my bed. (it was the beds shadow for people who didn't get that.) I turned to the light source.

It was coming out of the window.

WHAT THE HELL!

I walked to the gleaming window and saw a horrible scene. Everything was on fire! The woods our back yard. And even Fang's house. I wanted to scream but I couldn't find my voice. I tried to run but my feet wouldn't move. I was stuck.

I was still looking out the window when I saw two people by the fire… but they weren't burning or screaming… they were laughing!

I saw one of them put away what looked like a box of matches… the other kicked a gasoline can into the fire.

I looked up at the faces of the two people. The owners of the matches was none other than Iggy and Gazzy!

IGGY AND GAZZY!!!

I couldn't believe it! They would never do anything like that!

I tried to move again and run to the door to warn everyone. But it was too late.

My wall suddenly caught on fire.

The orange flame came closer and closer until they finally reached me.

And that is when I really woke up.

**

Fang POV

I was sleeping. Peacefully.

But then I heard someone banging on my door.

I turned over to look at my clock… It was 5 in the freaking morning!

"What do you want?" I said very annoyed.

"Nacho is gone. I can't find her! Can you please please please help me!? She went outside and I am way to scared to go out cause It is really early an-"

"NUDGE!" I interrupted her. "I will go find your dog if you stop talking and give me two minutes to actually wake up!"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!"

I laid in bed for another minute before getting up and putting on a shirt.

I walked downstairs where Nudge was waiting for me with a flashlight in her hands.

I grabbed it and walked out the door and into the woods where Nacho would most likely be.

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while and I said I would make this a longer chapter than it usually is but I couldn't but I promise I will update ASAP. I do start school tomorrow and I think it is un fair cause my brother is being homeschooled and I go to a public school. NOT FAIR. But that isn't the point. **

**Anyway… I hope you enjoy this chappie and I am not going to do that deal or no deal thing this time mainly cause im too lazy but if you give me 5 reviews I will update. Thank you and plz read the story by Winged-Vampyre-Gallagher-Girl. She is what anyone could call a true author.**

**~nightworldbyanyothername **


	20. Juicy nachos

**A/N: Ok so here is just a crazy random awesome fact. I started school on Tuesday. But that isn't the cool part. The cool part is that I made a new friend that is a complete twin of Danni! It is so awesome! The only difference is she has hair that is slightly brown. But besides that she is Danni! **

**So I might have to write in some of my own school experiences… MAYBE…**

**So I don't have much to say but ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

Chapter18:

Fang POV

I walked out the door with the flashlight in hand. I didn't turn it on because I didn't need it yet. It wasn't that dark out actually.

I walked into the woods and started to call to Nacho.

"Nacho! Come here boy! Nacho!"

Since Nudge was on the porch that wasn't too far away and I was yelling… She heard what I said so of course she had to correct me.

"SHE isn't a boy! SHE is a GIRL!!!"

I rolled my eyes and kept calling out to Nacho.

Nudge spoke up again. "I'm going inside, I'm slee-"yawn"-py"

Thank you, helpful sister of mine.

I stopped and remembered. Didn't my clock say it was early in the MORNING? I guess it was wrong… I don't feel like thinking right now so let me just find the dog and get out of here and back to sleep.

Max POV

"NACHO!" I heard loudly. I rolled over, still not asleep after the nightmare. God, could they just _shut up_? I threw my legs off the side of my bed and pushed myself into a standing position. I went into the hall, my hand picking up a wooden baseball bat leaning against my door as an afterthought.

"Ugh," I muttered, the cold air slapping me in the face as I opened the door. I stepped outside and something pounced at my face. I screamed and batted it down.

"MAX?" said Fang incredulously.

"Heyyy Fang…" I said casually, nudging his unconscious dog behind me.

"Okay I know you're pissed, but have you seen Nudge's dog? She locked me out until I bring him-_her-_ back," he sighed, checking under a bush.

Locked out? He was just begging me for an evil scheme.

"Nope. Haven't seen it," I said cheerfully. He looked up at me for the first time so far and raised an eyebrow. I glanced down at myself. I was wearing a really big white flannel shirt-long sleeve-with little grey stripes. No pants. I also had on dark blue girl-boxers with _**JUICY**_ written in hot pink glitter block letters across my butt. An ironic joke present from Danni.

Yeah, I know.

"Bye," I said bitterly, turning and going outside, knowing he'd see the _**Juicy**_. I closed the door and found a box to line with towels for the night. For the dog. I set Nacho in and put him in my room, shutting the door and going back to sleep.

**

Iggy was going to make me drive myself to school, luckily.

"Coming, Max?" he called, starting his car.

"I'll take my own car; I need to-um-brush my teeth. Go without me," I lied. When I was sure he was gone I put Nacho in the shotgun seat and drove down.

I made myself purposely late so the halls would be clear and picked up the dog.

"I got your text… and you have a dog?" Danni said, sighing. "What's the scheme this time?"

"Which locker was Lissa's again?" I asked. Danni rolled her eyes and pointed at one down the hall.

"I knew that…" I said then walked down the hall.

Danni followed. I stepped up to the locker and just looked at it. Then I was pulled back by Danni.

_Ruff! Ruff!_

"Stay quiet Nacho!"

_Ruff!_

I rolled my eyes and paid attention to what Danni was doing to Lissa's locker.

She turned it back and forth… 1…0….0….34…6….1** (A/N: sorry but I had to use that number cause that is very awesome…. MY OWN LOCKER COMBO! But since you don't know me or my school I don't care ** _Click!_

Wow.

"Ok so now… We put the dog into the locker?" Danni asked.

"Yep." I said cheerfully.

I placed the dog in the locker and closed the painted metal door.

"Ok, now on to Fangs locker." I whispered to Danni.

I know that we cant put Nacho in Fang's locker cause we just put her in Lissa's but I was planning on putting Actual Nachos in his locker…. I know that may sound weird but think about it this way, Fang walks Lissa to her class first, then he goes to his own locker. So if he first sees Nacho in Lissa's locker then he goes over and sees the real nachos in his locker…. It all works out. And he might know it was me but that was all part of the plan.

**

Fang POV

I got no sleep last night…. Not any.

That stupid dog kept me up. I never found her but I know that she is out there somewhere…. I think.

All well. Im sure she will show up some time or-

My thought was cut off by the school bell.

I walked out of class with Lissa right next to me…. Now I really don't like her but I think we are going out now… I think.

Ok so lets just get this all over with and get the school day done with.

Lissa opened her locker and what do you know, there is Nacho snarling and barking at Lissa and every one passing her locker.

"NACHO!" I heard Nudge scream.

She ran up to the locker and pushed Lissa out of the way. She reached in and started to hush the dog down.

"Sh. It's ok Nacho. Im here, I am here. I am so glad you are back!"

** Fang in front of his locker **

Max POV

Danni and I were still laughing (quietly of course.) when Fang walked up to his locker.

He put in his locker combo… and opened his locker… I saw him flinch… now again not the best comeback I mean giving your enemy nachos!? But that is kind of the point…. Just to prove that it was me. And Danni but I wasn't going to drag her down with me if we got caught or in another fight.

I walked up behind him as he took his first bite of nachos and grabbed his books out of his locker.

I tapped his shoulder. And popped a bubble with the gum I wasn't supposed to be chewing.

He turned and looked deep into my eyes.

"How are the nachos?" I asked with a smirk.

"Juicy." He said and gave a half smile.

My smirk slowly disappeared.

**I am so sorry this is late but I have a lot of school and homework. So plzplzplz forgive me!!! Ill update asap IF you all go on my profile and vote on my poll. If 5 different people do that then I will update. So I should have a while to update cause I don't think anyone loves me enough to do that for me… :'( **

**So if you want to hear the next chapter you need to do that. Plus I need a Beta so if you are interested plz PM me! Ok well I am going to two concerts tomorrow so I need to go to bed.**

**G'night!**

**~nightworldbyanyothername**


	21. school classes UGH!

**Heyyyyyyyy!!! Whats up people!!! I ams so sorrys fors nots updating!!!! I do love you guys but I have been so busy with school!!! So I was wondering if any of my viewers are in 7****th**** grade or younger!!! I don't know why but I was just wondering!!! **

**Ok so I got a whole bunch of PMs asking to be my Beta!!!!! And I have picked her!!!! I am not going to tell you until the end of the chapter…. Sooooooooooo…….**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!**

Chapter19:

Max POV

So I know that the Nacho thing didn't go as planned but you know… it's ok…. I'll live… maybe.

I was in the gym for an assembly and that's when I get the big news….

"Students! Some of our teachers have some time off work and we have some complaints about the schedule! So as a special treat, we are going to have a schedule change! We are going to have a signup sheet in all of the class rooms! I want you to visit each class and sign up for what classes you want to take. No promises you will get that class and you all need to take a science class, a social studies class, a language arts class and a math class! So I am going to send you off to look at all the classes! Once done you may call your parents to pick you up because I am letting you go early. If you have a car and CAN DRIVE LEGALY, you may leave after done. Or you can stay because I will post the class lists about an hour after everyone is done making there choices…. You will also receive your new schedules in mail. If you don't get mail then we will email you. If you don't get email then just tell me where to send the carrier pigeon! Or you could just wait here to see the schedule when it is posted. Have fun." And the principal walked off stage.

Danni got up and I stood next to her.

"Finally! I don't have to be with Fang in any of my classes!!!" I told Danni.

And I ran off down the hall.

I changed my list completely to be _sure_ Fang's couldn't be the same. I glanced up while I was writing my name in for first and second period Language Arts and Social Studies. Fang was waaaaay on the other side of the room.

"Danni. Are you signing up for…Danni?" I turned and looked around. I spotted her blue-tipped hair a few yards away, next to a redhead.

"Write your name," she told me distractedly, talking to some girl named Arisse. I didn't look at the paper when I scribbled my name. I'm pretty sure I wrote something like Mallfx.

"All right, let's get home," I said, satisfied, right as the bell rang.

The next day at lunch, minutes before they were going to post our classes, Trinity drifted over and sat across from us.

"Hello," she smiled.

"Hey Trinity."

Suddenly, Arrise ran up to Danni.

"Guys! The class lists are up!" she shouted down the table. I jumped up and shoved my way to the front of the crowd.

Ugh. Fang was in my first period class. I looked around in confusion. He was nowhere near the signup sheet… I sighed. Second period… Fang. Third period…

Oh. My. Goshness!

_He was in every single class I had._

I groaned. This wasn't happening.

I was the last one to the next class.

"Miss Ride, I see you've decided to honor us with your presence."

I rolled my eyes at the teacher and realized that there were only two spots left in the room. Seeing as Lissa wasn't here, Fang had made sure the spot next to him was empty. He wouldn't have to share his books with anyone.

I bet you're wondering about the other spot, huh. It was next to Steve, who, basically, was a freak with a HUGE head. I closed my eyes and freaking prayed that I wouldn't die.

And I sat next to Steve.

He glanced at me. I focused on putting my books on the table.

"Sooooooo Maaaaaaax… Waaaaasssssss uuuuuuup?"

"Are you mentally dysfunctional?" I asked, turning my head. I jumped. "Why are you so in my face?"

"Welllllllllllllll… you seeeeeeeee… I wasssssssss taaaaaaaallllllkkkkking annnnnnnd-"

"Okay! Forget I said anything!" I shouted in his face and turned hastily away.

I saw Fang, bending his neck down so that his bangs mostly shielded his face. But I still saw his smirk.

"Hel-_lo _everyone," said the teacher in a super nasal voice, "Welcome to Leadership!"

What the fu-I mean… heh heh…

"I didn't sign up for this!!!" I yelled in a whisper under my breath. **(A/N: That is possible!)**

"I am Ms. Tyler and I expect you to stay quiet while I am talking." Ms. Nasal Problem said, looking straight at a student in the front row then dragging her eyes back to look at me and Steve.

I heard snickers come from around the room.

I smiled devilishly. Hey! Just because I didn't sign up for this class doesn't mean I can't cause a second world war! (Did I mention I was failing US History?)

"Today I want to go through the basics of my class…."

That is the way it went for another 50 minutes… UGH!

I really hope the rest of the days will go better!

… Not likely…. I have science with the WORST teacher in the school…. next….

Mr. Sanders….

**Music plays dramatically!!!! BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM!!!!!!**

**Ok so I know that this was a short chapter but I will be updating a lot soon…. Im not going to do the dance until September 25 cause that is the date of the dance that I have for my school…. BOOO!**

**Any way I have picked my Beta and her username is Mythical2215!!!! She is an awesome writer so I really hope you heck out her story called Hollywood Bliss!!!! OK well I have about 4 hours of homework so I need to get started!!!**

**~Nightworldbyanyothername**

**P.S. I forgot to mention I wont post anything until I get another 5 reviews!!!!**


	22. After school in the halls uh oh

**A/N: Ok so I know that I haven't been updating lately but my Beta won't reply to me. I really wanted her input but... Oh well… next chapter!!! Ok so I will probably bore with the rest of the details so all I will say is that these events in this chapter are all very true. And all of them happened to me. In this case I am Max… Last thing….**

**ON with THE story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter20:

Max POV

So I finally escaped School… but then of course I had to make it home in one piece. I was making my way out of my 6 period science class when I heard someone call my name. I didn't know the voice so I figured it couldn't be Fang. But this time, unlike all the other times, I was right. It wasn't Fang. It was someone else. A boy, that I didn't know but he looked familiar…. Was he in my math class? Science class? He's a stalker!!! Just joking. But I really don't know him.

I stopped walking as the boy got closer to me. "Hey max! Uhh… I was just wondering if you have a date to the dance." He said kind of nervous.

_Do I even know him? _"I'm Sorry, but do I know you?" I said sweetly and innocently. _This should be interesting._

He hesitated at the statement. _Speak already!! _"Uh.. Yes. Im in your Science class, my name is Sam. We sit right next to each other."

"Oh! Sam! Sorry. I am horrible at remembering. I have to go I need to get my brother! Bye Sam!" I threw over my shoulder.

"Danni, come here!" I yelled at her. Since she never hangs around other people she came over to me.

"Hey! Are you ready to go? I need a ride home. Do you mind? Nope didn't think so." She cracks me up sometimes.

"Ok come on, lets go find Iggy." Danni lightened up at the thought.

Haha!!!

I looked down at my black converse and my black baggy skinny jeans. What is the point of skinny jeans that are baggy?

And why am I looking down? I don't know why. "Come on let's go!" Danni proclaimed pulling at my spray painted Mickey Mouse shirt. Oh ya! I said Mickey Mouse!!!

Then I was doubling over in pain because of some solid object that connected with my rib cage.

The object fell away.

"What the fu- Ah!!! What are you doing!" I screamed as the object connected once again.

I felt my black belt with silver rings press against my skin.

I looked up to see who was attacking me. It was one of those stupid foot ball players. And he looked short too. Wow…

"What the hell are you doing!!!" I screamed at him. I didn't realize it til now but the halls are now empty and the only people here were Danni, me, the stupid football player, and… Lissa!

"You are so gonna pay Lissa!" I screeched at her as I walked away with Danni. I heard someone screech to a stop at the end of the hall. It was Iggy. He heard the noise. And he came to help. Too late.

**A/N: I am so sorry that this isn't a lot of writing but I have a whole bunch to do and I am really tired so I am gonna go but I will update soon!!! But I still wont update unless I get 4 reviews!!!! C ya!**

**~Nightworldbyanyothername**


	23. MYTHICAL WROTE THIS! And the car broke!

**A/N: Ok so Mythical2215 and I wrote this chapter together so I hope you like it. If you like my story then you will definitely like hers. She is very descriptive and a totally nice person. And she just asked me to be her Beta so now we are each other's Beta!!! Woot woot!!! Ok so I'll let you read now… BI!!!**

**Disclaimer: (I decided I should start doing these) I don't own Max Ride, or Mickey Mouse. But I wish I did!!!! :D **

Chapter21:

I really didn't want to get out of bed the next morning…But I didn't really have a choice. If you knew my wake-up call… you would understand…

"Max! Max! Max! Max! Max! Wake-up, wake-up, wake-up!!! It's time for school!!!" All of that was yelled in my ear. God! Who was that???!!!....  
Wait... never mind.  
"Im sorry Angel, I didn't hear you. Can repeat that?" I said, pouring on all of the sarcasm I had.  
"IT IS TIME FOR SCHOOL!!!!" She said even louder jumping up and down on my bed.  
"OK!! I got it." I said calmly… well as calmly as I could.  
I slowly rolled out of bed and walked toward my closet… just to trip over something very unfortunate. All of my clothes! What happened! Everything I own was thrown onto the ground or on top of my door or somewhere I couldn't see or where I wouldn't put my clothes.  
"Uh... Angel? Why are you here?" I finally asked.  
"Gazzy and I need a ride to school. So does Fang. Your Mom said that you could help and take us to school and back."  
"And I have another question… Why does Fang need a ride to school? Doesn't he have his own car?"  
"Yes but it is broken... or something…"  
"Right," I said breathing in smoothly… and out roughly. My stomach still hurt but felt a lot better than yesterday. But it didn't help that while walking down the stairs I fell and kneed myself in the stomach.  
"Ow!" I said as I landed at the bottom (in the kitchen) in a big piled of Max. I probably looked like clumsy idiot to Angel and anyone else who saw that.  
I untangled from the big heap of myself and carefully stood up. My knee hurt and my stomach hurt but that was it.  
I felt a cold hand wrap around my shoulder. I shivered. I was a tank top so I could feel the roughness of his skin… Yep, I said HIS.  
"Max, are you ok?" The man of many words, Fang is.  
"Im fine, I just tripped." I said. Not looking at him and shrugging him off. I walked gracefully… Scratch that. I walked awkwardly to the table and pulled out a box of cereal and a bowl. I poured the cereal in the bowl and then got milk…. Got Milk? Who came up with that!?  
"Hi Max!" Gazzy said happily striding up to the table where I was now sitting with a full bowl of cereal and milk.  
I didn't want to be rude so I said Hi back.  
"So mom, I hear I am driving Gazzy and Angel to school." I left out Fang if you didn't catch that.  
"No honey. You will be driving Gazzy, Angel, AND Fang."  
"NO! I have to pick up Danni!" I complained.  
"Fine, you can drive Danni and Fang."  
"MOM, Are you serious!!! I... Uhh… I can't! Fang and Danni don't get along."  
"Oh. I think me and Danni get along fine." Fang said with a crooked smile.  
"See Max, don't judge."  
"Well, Danni and I," I put emphasis on his wrong grammar. "Don't want him there. What do you have to say about that?"  
"I say deal with it."  
"What is up with moms these days!" I screamed.  
I took a bite of my cereal and realized I grabbed a fork and not a spoon.  
"Imp going to go change." I whispered as I left up the stairs hastily.  
** In the car**  
Ok. I'm dressed and in the car with Fang. Danni's house is far away so it's a long ride. And having Fang in a car… Even longer.  
"Max, I'm sorry. I don't know what I could have done to upset you this bad but I need you to talk to me."  
I turned the radio on. Really loud.  
He spoke louder. "Max! I need to talk to you!" He turned the radio off.  
"I really need to talk to you!!!" He sounded close to tears. I didn't even look at him. "Max. I'm so sorry. I didn't kiss her. I didn't kiss Lissa. I didn't even want to!" He proclaimed.  
He hit the dash board and the car engine steamed…. The car stopped. Damn IT!!!

"Fang!" I was so ** I saw red. "You idiot!" I jumped out of the car, and opened the hood to see the engine smoking. I walked back around to the front seat and glared at Fang.

"What did I do?" he asked, looking like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I'm calling Danni" I huffed. As I took out my phone to call her, I noticed its battery was dead.  
"**!" I yelled. Fang looked up, startled; from texting long enough to see me shooting daggers at him.

"What's the matter now?" He sighed, faking concern.

"My battery is dead" I hissed, frustrated. "Can I use your  
phone?"

Fang grinned then shook his head. "No, no you may not."

I growled at him. "Then we have to walk." He shrugged, like it made no  
difference.

"Whatever." I got out of the car, and started to walk in the  
direction of school.

"Come on Fang, please let me borrow your phone?" I pleaded, batting my eyelashes at him when he stepped out. "Pretty Please?"  
"No" He said firmly. This was going to be a long walk.

**A/N: Ok so I really hope you like this story!!! Please read Mythical2215's story!!! Its called Hollywood Bliss and it is Fantastic!!!!! Really…. Im serious… read it!!! I dare you!!! READ IT NOW!!!**

**Hehe. So ya, you should read it. Ok so I will see you guys later and Mythical2215, You rock!!!! And if you have any more ideas then Please send them in!!! MYTHICAL2215 and I won't update until WE get at least 4 reviews and knowing you guys I would hope I will get more than that!!! Ok so…. BI!! Send IDEAS!!!**

**~Mythical2215**

**&**

**Nightworldbyanyothername **


	24. I had to run

**A/N: Okay so all of you guys say that you like my writing, you also never give me ideas but that is beside's the point. But instead of just reviews I want you guys to give me feedback. Now I know that I have been a horrible writer for taking SO long to update but I have been stuck and no one is helping me!! I feel really sad! :'( Well anyways… Lyrically-correct is one of my viewers and Im a little confussled (confused) about her comment but she wanted me to reply on her review (I do believe) and it won't let me for some reason so I am sorry about that. But I wanted to get this chapter out before I go to my friend's Birthday party. And I also would like to say that the Seattle Sounders ROCK!!!! Okay…**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

Chapter22:

Max POV

We have been walking for what seems like a lifetime but has probably only been about an hour… We took a wrong turn and had to go back and start from where we started. So if we go the right way this time we should be back at the school in about another hour or so.

I have a feeling that Fang knew we went the wrong way and he just didn't tell me because he is obsessed with me or something.

"So Max," he started. "Uh… how's school going for you?"

"I wouldn't know, Im not at school right now, am I?"

"Oh, Ya."

_Must this torture go on!?!?! _I scream in my head.

"Is there something you want from me Fang? Because I just want your phone and that is the only logical reason you won't give me your freaking phone!"

He hesitated.

Then he grabbed my arm, stopped walking, and turned me to look at him.

All he did was stand there and stare into my eyes. I began to turn to walk away when He suddenly bent down and kissed me on the lips.

_What the HELL is going on!? _Every nerve in my body screamed. _Pull away! _My mind cried. But I couldn't.

His hold on me was too tight. I couldn't keep struggling against his hold. It was useless. I just stood there being held up by Fang as his lips pressed slightly harder against mine.

He thought that me not struggling meant that I forgave him and wanted things to go back to normal again. But there is no normal for me. I just wanted to get to school.

As soon as he loosened his grip on me, I ran. I ran straight for the school.

I heard footsteps come from behind me but I didn't look back. I already knew it was Fang and I didn't care.

I didn't stop running until my legs gave out. But by then Fang was far behind me so it didn't matter anyway.

I started to slow down when I heard a school bell ring up ahead. It's about the end of third period so I can still meet Danni up in Math. If I hurry I might be able to talk for a few minutes before class starts.

I shook out my legs and tried to get them to move again.. I couldn't go as fast as before but with momentum I started to gain speed.

I made it to class a few minutes early and I saw Danni already there eagerly waiting.

"Danni! Im here! Im so sorry! My car broke down because of stupid Fang and.. well I will tell you the rest later. What's going on?"


	25. i guess im going

**A/N: Okay so I love all of your reviews and I just got back from a Seattle Sounders game and I just want to say that im gonna use something that I came up with while at the game. And might I say I got the Awesomest Scarf ever.. its awesome because I own it!!! Haha.. anyways…**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE BEST REVIEW EVER!!!!**

**Okay so on with the story!!!...**

Chapter23:

Fang POV

She just had to run! Why did she run!?

As soon as I realized she was running away from me, I chased after her. I couldn't let her go again… Not again.

I had to catch up with her. And fast. _Before she got to school and before she saw Danni and Danni's knew_- I heard something rustle the trees.

I looked franticly side to side not slowing down.

Now when you shake your head while running you tend to get dizzy and go a little off track. But since I was doing that for about a minute I went to the total side. Where there just happened to be a ditch. I tripped and fell. But by the time that happened, I could only think of one thing.

_I need to find… Max before… she finds-_

Max POV

I could care less what happened to Fang right now. What I care about Is the HUGE news that Danni just gave me, 5 minutes before this moment.

_Sam asked me out to the dance!!! _She had said.

So if you don't know who Sam is, Sam is Danni's dream date. She has liked him from the first day she saw him in first grade. So she tells me.

Danni sits in front of me in Math so I can pass her notes to continue our conversation that the teacher so rudely interrupted.

(**Max **Danni)

So what happened this morning? 

**That doesn't matter!!! What is up with you and Sam!?**

Nothing yet but he asked me to the dance.  (The dance is next week in their time but that means the next chapter or the one after that)

**Im so happy for you Danni!**

You need to get a date and go to the dance!

**I would but I don't like anyone. Plus I just don't want to go.**

Please! I don't want to go alone! Why don't you go with Fang!?!?!?!!!??? You guys are so cute together!

**No! I don't even want to see him again!**

How about Tylor?

**No**

What about Nic?

I hesitated on answering. I had just thought of a plan.

**Fine. Ill go. **I finally replied

YAY! THANK YOU! So what did happen to Fang? He is supposed to be in this class. Shouldn't he be here by now?

I didn't reply, simply because I didn't know how to answer that.

**

Finally math and choir was over so it was lunch now.

I looked everywhere for Fang. But he was nowhere in sight. "Max?" someone said from behind me. I jumped because I didn't realize there was someone behind me. Because I jumped, I dropped the tray of food.

I turned and saw who it was that was talking to me. "Oh, hi Nic. Sorry I didn't realize you were standing there!" I exclaimed.

"Ya, so I heard you were going to the dance and I was wondering if you would want to go with me."

Somehow I knew that Danni had set this up. I glanced at her and she was grinning. As I turned back to Nic I noticed everyone in the cafeteria was staring at us. Even Fang, who had just walked in with his face covered in blood.

Fang POV

_I had finally gotten to school and in front of the doors was an eager Max waiting for me. I was still walking slow with a limp from my fall and aching muscles. But that didn't stop Max from running up to me and giving me a huge hug and a kiss. I guess she has forgiven me. _

"_Do you want to go to the dance?" I had finally choked out._

_She looked surprised and looked like she couldn't speak. So instead she smiled and nodded crazily. _

Then someone from beside me honked…? I turned around and saw the blackness encaging this beautiful fantasy. Keeping all that happened in a place where no one will ever see it except for me. The long lost memories that forever hold my thoughts and dreams were now slowly disappearing. And all I could do is stand there and hope that nothing else goes wrong as I reenter the real world where I must face my one true fear.

Rejection…

**

Now as I trudge through the real world with my face full of blood and no one to talk to, I feel guilty and lost. Im entering the school to find Nic and Max face to face, and talking, and when she sees me, she smiles and turns back to Nic. Whatever it was that they were saying, she said yes too. And immediately everyone cooed and "aw!"-ed them… Yes. Nic was a popular.

Max POV

Have you ever been somewhere, where it feels like you're in a stadium and your wanting the other team to win? Where you show up wearing red and white instead of green and blue? Where you stand out and everyone knows it?

Well that's what it feels like right now. I look around and see everyone staring at me, and not Fang.

So I guess I cant wait for the dance.

**A/N: Okay so I hope you liked this chapter. I would just like to say that the reason it isn't Sam and Max is because I am more like Max and there is this boy that I like and his name is Nic so that is why. OKAY! LOVE YA ALL!! Give me more reviews and ill give you more Max!**

**~Nightworldbyanyothername**


	26. Dance preparations!

**A/N: Okay so I do know that im a horrible author for not updating but things have been 0pretty hectic around here. My 2****nd**** cousins are in my house along with their mom and my aunt and uncle. This house isn't that big and we have all of us living here. Im still sleeping in my room but my cousin HAD to share the same bed as me. My mom is in our guest room. My older cousin is in my brother's bed with the other 2 little kids . . . then there is my bro on the couch and aunt and uncle in my mom's room… it is very horrible!!! AHHH!!! But besides that, I also have end of quarter tests and all… so yes, I am very busy. So sorry to keep you waiting!!! **

**On with the story!!!!!**

Chapter

Max POV

The night of the dance… im scared to death. I like Nic and all but I DON'T like dancing and I DON'T like dresses or make-up… but of course, there was no way I was going to be able to avoid any of these horrid things.

As Angel walked into my room with her third load of make-up that would eventually end up plastered on my face, Nudge was throwing all of my clothes on the floor and out of the closet, looking for the (probably non-existent) Nudge approved dance outfit.

I couldn't wait until this was over.

"Look up Max!!! I need to do your blush!!"

This was not going to be fun… This was torture. Why do I have to go to the dance!? Why did I have to say yes to Nic!? Why do I have to have someone put make-up on me!? I so do not want to go!

Angel wants to go but her date got sick so she had to cancel... Why can't she go with Nic instead of me!?

*yawn* this better be over soon. . . "Close your eyes!!! It is time for Eye shadow!!!" Angel demanded.

Never mind. Of course this wouldn't be over when I wanted to be…

"MAX, DON'T OPEN YOUR EYES Im still doing your eyes!!!"

I will never understand why she likes this stuff…

"I found it Max! I found it! The perfect outfit for the dance! They switched the theme to a normal dance so there really is no theme! You will love it! Although you aren't too girlie, or actually you aren't girlie at all but since you aren't girlie you might not like this at all but I think it's cute and I love the no theme thing so that way you can dress up any way you want! Im so glad that you decided to go and Im so glad that he asked you out! Why did you say yes? I thought you liked Fang still. Even though he did hurt you but not physically, I would kill him if he hurt you physically and so would Angel. And even though we aren't actually related we would still protect you. So would Iggy! And im sure he would never hurt you, and Im not talking about Iggy right now, Im talking about Fang. He really likes you and he is sorry for hurting you. I believe him and so does Angel. I still don't understand why you don't but Oh well. I guess I will never know. And you know, most people would have stopped me from talking right now but you haven't and I know you can't because Angel is working on your makeup but I think that you are such a good friend that you wouldn't any way. Would you?"

She finally shut up… and she was wrong… I would've but I couldn't.

"What is the outfit that you picked out Nudge?"

She held it up. It was a blue denim jean skirt that I shoved in the back of my closet for a reason... it was a little wrinkly. When I put it on last, it went down just a little higher than my knees. She paired that with a Mickey Mouse shirt that looked like it had splattered paint on it… I liked that shirt… It was awesome!!

**A/N: Im sry that im a horrible writer but I need to get off the computer now. I love you all!!! BIBI!!! **

**But please remember I wont update til I get 4 reviews.. even they r bad reviews… heehee**

**~Nightworldbyanyothername **


	27. DanCe tYmE

**A/N: So I am getting a lot of new reviewers/readers. And I am glad about that!!! I wish that I had more time to update more but im not exactly the best author in the world. Plus I Beta plus I have to do a whole bunch of other stuff… PLUS I have Finals for school and my science teacher hates me!!! *sniff sniff* Oh well! I love you guys! And I am so sorry for not updating. **

**Last announcement: I am starting another story! I know I have said this a lot but now Im serious! I think I already know what I want to do for this story but Idk so I need your help!!! Maybe you could give me ideas, characters, settings… ANYTHING WILL HELP!!! Haha... anyway…  
Okay I lied... one last announcement!!! YOU SHOULD TOTALLY READ **_**Remember Me **_**BY Fangrules!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**READIT!!!! ALSO YOU MUST READ **_**A New Face **_**BY **_**Winged-Vampyre-Gallagher-Girl!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Anyway…**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!**

Chapter25:

Max POV

I was in my car. We had finally got it fixed. I don't know what was wrong with it but my mom's "friend" fixed it. I could finally drive my car to school again!!! But sadly I have to go to the dance tonight.

I was about half a mile from the school when I saw a person standing on the side of the rode just looking into a ditch. I pulled over and got out of my car to see what they were staring at.

"umm… hello? Is everything ok over there?..." I didn't get an answer. "Are you ok?"

I walked slowly up to the person. He looked to be my age and he didn't look familiar.. He was taller than me but he didn't seem like he was a pedophile or anything… I looked up at the boy and saw the look on his face. It was certainly something I wouldn't forget anytime soon. His face was pale and his eyes were blood shot. But I couldn't stop staring at his pupils. They were black, straight black. But in his eyes I could see nerves and I could see his feelings. He wasn't scared, he was shocked. His skin looked cold and he looked stuck. Now that I have seen him like this, he looked familiar… I've seen him at school, running down the hall, going somewhere unnamed and unknown. I know his name is Cor.

Fang POV (When in _Italics _that is when his inner voice is speaking)

After a while of sitting on my ass and thinking I decided I was going to that dance.

Do I know why? No. Do I want to? No. But I have to. I have to get my Max back. I don't care who she is going to the dance with. And I don't care who's butt im gonna kick to get her back. I am coming out of that gym with her by my side or else…

_And heaven knows not to ask what or else means. -_- and yes that was sarcasm…_

Max POV

I cant believe it! Everything happens to me! Why must this Happen to me too!?

I couldn't tear my eyes from the ditch. I don't even know why I looked down into the ditch. _Look away! Look away! _ I screamed at myself.

But I couldn't. The least I could do was get Cor to leave and not come back to this horrid sight. "Cor, go away. You don't need to see this."

He didn't move. "Cor! Move away!" He still didn't move. I tried to listen for someone coming. But no one did. No one ever does. It is usually only people passing by in cars but I didn't even hear that. So eventually the struggle to hear broke and I just shut down all my systems. I gave up. I didn't try to hear, talk, or move. I simply gave up and kept looking at the ditch… until someone touched my arm… and I fell… into the ditch with the blood splattering everywhere as soon as I hit the surface of the sticky red liquid.

**Okay so I know this is a short chapter but I already know what I want to do for the next one and I figured this was a good cliffy… I wont update til I get 4 more reviews!! And if I get one review today I will give you all cookies and I will update hopefully by tomorrow!! And One review today isn't that hard people!!!**

**~Nightworldbyanyothername**


	28. FaNG PoV 1 1 1 1 1 1

**A/N: GAH!!!! I love my new Ipod (Ipod touch 3****rd**** generation 32Gb) But It wont freaking charge rite!!! What do you do for the first charge? I have run it out of battery and plugged it in for over nite and when I woke up the battery will run out really quick even when im only listening to music!!! I don't know what to do next so if you could, could anyone help? Whoever does help gets free cookies and Gets the satisfaction that they made me post the next chapter because I am going to refuse to publish anymore stories until my Ipod gets fixed!!! Any ways… **

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!**

Chapter26 (I think):

Max POV

One second I feel like im drowning, and all I could see was red. But now… now im in a room. Well it is more of a hallway. And for some reason without seeing, I know the hallway never ends. But I decide to start walking. I don't feel safe in this hallway. I don't know if it is because of all the green tinted fog on the ground or all the mirrors that line the walls. But whatever it is that gives this place that after-death vibe, I know I need to get out of here.

I know I WANT to get out of here. One problem with that… HOW do I get out of here?

_MAX!!! Get Back!_

What was that!

_Max…. GET BACK!!!_

Why does that voice want me to get back? And get back to where?

"_I said GET BACK!!!!" *crash*_

I opened my mouth to say "who's there" but nothing came out. I couldn't speak. My throat felt dry but I felt hot liquid in it. The hot liquid seemed to get hotter and hotter as it rose in my throat. Eventually that liquid began to spill out everywhere. I couldn't stand it.

My head is throbbing and only now did I realize what the steamy, pure, creamy, liquid was… it was red blood… coming out of my mouth!!!

Fang POV

I was on my way. I am in my car with the radio on CD mode blasting the songs that Nudge had put on her custom made CD.

"_The stars lean down to kiss you_

_And I lie awake and miss you_

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere"_

Oh god! Not this song again!

"'_Cause I'll Doze off safe and soundly_

_But ill miss your arms around me_

_I'd send a postcard to you, dear_

'_Cause I wish you were here"_

Even though I hate the song, I couldn't bring myself to turn it off.

And what's worse is that I found myself singing along.

"_I'll watch the night turn light blue_

_But it's not the same without you_

_Because it takes two to whisper quietly"_

But that ended quickly when I saw the lights of cop's cars grouping up on the side of the road. Usually I would ignore that kind of thing. But what stopped me was the one car that was out of place… Max's car.

Why was she here!? Surrounded by police cars!!

Without thinking I stopped the car, ripped the keys out and ran to the scene.

Everyone in the blue uniforms were surrounding the ditch, Including one officer who was talking to a tall boy who, if I remember, is named Cory. This ditch is the very same one I fell into not so long ago.

But it looked different. This time, the ditch was over flowed with water… and blood. Red blood was flowing from one drain to the other. A continuous burst of blood popped up from here and there.

But where is Max?

Then I realized… one of the officers were in the waist deep water. Searching for something… or someone…

"MAX!!!" I screamed as I sprinted towards the bloody water.

"GET BACK!" said one of the more demanding officers

"Max…" I said a little bit quieter, but I was still trying to get passed the officer who was blocking me from the mixture of water and blood…. Where Max's body was hidden in…

"GET BACK!!!"

I fought against his force to push me back.

"I said GET BACK!" He said once again. Right before he shoved me so hard that I fell to the ground and knocked over some mysterious items.

As soon as I realized once again what was going on, the rest of the lines came to mind, while I rushed toward the ditch.

"_The silence isn't so bad_

_Til I look at my hands and feel sad_

'_Cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly_

_I'll find repose in new ways_

_Though I haven't slept in two days_

'_Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone_

_Drenched in Vanilla twilight_

_I'll sit on the front porch all night_

_Waste deep in thought because when I think of you_

_I don't feel so alone"_

I fought back and eventually made it to the ditch. I cautiously waded in. No one could hold me back. If they did I would chop their heads off. I got down on my knees in search for a body. These people weren't taking their jobs seriously. I had to get this done before she died. If she dies I'll never live on.

**A/N: I know that I am the worst for not updating lately but I have been really busy and I would of continued this more but I have to make a French dish for my leadership class… so any ideas??? And don't say French fries my teacher already said that that wasn't aloud… but anyways… heh heh…. If I get 5 reviews I will update!!!! Have fun with this semi cliffy!!!!!**


	29. beep beep

**A/N: SO I am packing to go to Ohio for Christmas right now and so I have to take a plane to get there and that means Ill have time to write more chapters!!! I know that I am about the worst person cuz I haven't updated lately but give me a break!!! I have had to study a lot lately for school and all . . . sOOooOO yea . . . I guess ill cut this short and let you read . . .**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!**

Chapter27:

Third person POV

_Beep . . . Beep . . . Beep . . . Beep, beep . . . beep, beep . . ._

The sound of the monitor made Fang nervous. He looked all around him, to his left there was an empty hospital bed. Unmade and feathers everywhere from his temper earlier (let's just say Fang got a little TOO worried).

In front of Fang is a nurse checking off papers while leaning on the door frame. And last . . . Max was on his right, lying on the only other hospital bead in the room.

Fang POV

I stared at her . . . nothing but angel like features. She even looked hot in a hospital gown.

_Beep, beep . . ._

Now if only that damn wasn't so loud!

"Mm . . . ff . . . ng . . ."

"Max . . . what did you say? Max, can you hear me?"

"Fang . . . ?"

"Yes Max? I'm right here. It's okay. You're safe."

I looked toward the door to see if the nurse was still there. But she wasn't.

She whispered something quietly under her breath but I couldn't understand it.

I moved a strand of hair from her face and noticed a streak of dried blood . . . Hopefully not her own.

Max sat up and opened her eyes.

"Max? Are you Ok?"

She quickly rammed herself into my chest and wrapped her arms around me. I was shocked at first but soon realized what was going on. I wrapped my arms around her and we stood there silently for the next few minutes. My chin was resting on her head and her face was buried in my chest. I soon felt my shirt being soaked by tears. The tears soaked through and spread and I could already tell that my shirt will have a huge tear stain on the front. But that didn't bother me. What did bother me is that she pushed me away too quickly.

Max POV

You always find yourself crying in front of the one person you promised yourself you would never cry in front of. Or at least I do.

"Turn on the T.V." I said sternly, sitting back down on the blue and white speckled hospital bed.

I whipped my eyes of tears and started looking through the Channel guide.

"Change it to channel 42 for the discovery channel." I was talking to Fang sternly and like I was in charge. I know that was probably wrong in this situation but better ask forgiveness than permission.

"Why Discovery Channel?" He stared at me but obeyed.

"'Cause 'I Shouldn't Be Alive' is on right now." I explained.

"And you want to watch that because . . .?"

"I want to watch that because when you're crying you need to pretend you're watching something sad so you have an excuse for crying."

Yes. I do have an explanation for everything.

"Aha . . ."

**A/N: I know that this is a short chapter but it wasn't possible to write it longer cause while I was writing the beginning of this chapter there was (apparently) a spider on the ceiling and it kind of fell and landed right next to my hand on my laptop and I was sitting on my bed and all so all of that really sucked. If there is one thing I hate it is Spiders . . . I later found it on my foot and still got freaked out and squished by accident . . . So by that point I decided that it was spider man's brother I killed. Haha. **

**2****nd**** to last things, all of the mottos in this chapter are actually my mottos.**

**Now . . . If I can get 5 reviews ill update as soon as I get off the plane!!! WOOT WOOT!!!!**

**~Nightworldbyanyothername**


	30. its a dream rite?

**A/N: WARNING- This chapter is dedicated to **Winged-Vampyre-Gallagher-Girl **for helping with this chapter. **

**So I told you guys that I would update once I got off the plane but that didn't really work out. Our first flight was late for arrival and that made us late for our second flight. All of the flights were booked and so we had to stay at the airport all day waiting for a non-booked fight . . . that didn't happen so then we were stuck in New Jersey. So I guess with all that being said . . .**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

Chapter28

Max POV

I think that there is something wrong with me. I don't know how but I keep ending up in different places every night, first the long hallway that was filled with fog, and now im in the middle of a forest. I know I am not a forest expert but I figured if I keep walking Ill come to a clearing.

Even though I was stuck here in this unfortunate situation, it was still a non-rainy day and since I have to walk all this way I could only hope that it would stay that way.

I looked up and saw the tops of trees and behind that there was sky. Not clear sky but it was still the sky and it still contained what I think is most precious. Sun light.

It was cloudy out and a slight bit of fog.

_Snap! _

My head swiveled around to where the noise came from.

A single Silhouette in the shadows of the trees, standing there, not moving in any direction, just standing. Being in the jungle I had expected to see a wolf or bear but certainly not a human.

I couldn't see any features. Everything here was covered in shield of the shadows.

I opened my mouth to speak to say "_Who are you? Come out of the shadows!"_ or something along those lines. But I soon found that I had no voice. But as if reading my thoughts the figure jumped out of the shadows, and ran past me going deeper in the forest.

I didn't see all of this characters face but I got to see enough of it to know who it was. It was Iggy. He was here in the forest? How would he of gotten here!? When he ran away he didn't look scared, He looked like he was playing a joke on me.

I couldn't let him get far away from me. I dashed forward with speed I didn't know I had. I passed so many trees that I couldn't keep up on counting them. After running for about 3 minutes I had to slow down, I couldn't find any of his tracks anywhere! There wasn't any way to know for certain, which way my brother went. I was still resting from the quick run when I heard someone's fast-paced footsteps. I turned just in time to see Nudge dodging a tree branch and making her way through the forest.

_What the hell is going on here!?!?!?!?!?!?!?_

Well I wasn't just gonna stand there and do nothing. I had to suck it up and go after her. I followed the sound of her running and after I couldn't hear her over the rustling of the tree tops I started to follow her footsteps.

But then I lost her trail . . . again!?!?!?!?!?

I couldn't believe this!

I had to catch my breath so I leaned against the nearest tree trunk until I heard even more footsteps. But this time I heard multiple people coming. I stood up straight ready for whatever necessary.

All at once people barged through the trees. Danni, Gazzy, Angel, Nudge, Mom, Iggy, Tylor, Elizabeth, Cor, Liliana, Raina, Nena, Julia . . . And Fang.

As they approached me everyone broke off into different directions. Without thinking I ran after the one I thought would get into the most trouble . . . Fang.

But once again, after about 5 minutes, I lost his trail.

I slipped through a massive heap of tree branches and in the process . . . I tripped. I heard a loud _SNAP! _Come from my ankle. I looked toward my foot and sure enough it looked broken. The weirdest part is that I couldn't feel any pain. But I knew that I wouldn't be able to get up . . .

So instead of walking I decided to crawl until I woke up to what I hope was all just a bad dream. But after all the crazy stuff in my life I couldn't be sure it is just a dream.

**

"Don't kill them! They didn't do anything!!!" I tried to scream. The ropes that bound my hands together started to burn.

**A/N: I know that I am the worst Updaterer in the world but in mi defense mi computer kept breaking and the word document kept freezing… SORRY!!!! Get me 5 reviews and ill continue.. I know this chappy iz kinda suckish though… **

**~Nightworldbyanyothername**


	31. I wanted this to happen but nooooo

**A/N: I got a chance to update today!!! Finally! I do have Homework but screw that! I have written a short chapter already but that chapter won't be posted for a while. Anyway I would like to say HEYY!!! To Keri and Liz for Commin back!!! Haha Anyways I would like to hurry up and continue on with this story but before that I got a couple reviews sayin that they are confused. The only thing that you really need to know at this point is that Max keeps seein all her family and friends runnin through the forest and she wants to know whats goin on so she is tryin to follow them but they are too fast for her SO!!! That's about it… you will learn more about it in this chapter!!!**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

Chapter29:

Max POV

I still can't talk and I don't know what to do! Im tryin to scream mi lungs out but I can't. The only thing I can feel are the rope that are burning into mi skin, the guy that is still tying me to a tree, and I can feel that gun . . .that gun the wolf man is holding against Iggy's back. I can feel the man tryin to hurt him with his stable grip even though he isn't gripping me . . . He's gripping Iggy's shoulder.

_Bang!_

Iggy's gone . . .

But I didn't have time to cry.

More and more shots were bein made one after another and after another.

After 10 more shots, Cor, Liliana, Raina, Nena, Julia, mom, Tylor, Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge were all dead. I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream out in pain, I wanted to run to their dead bodies! I wanted to do everything I could to make all of this go away!!! But I couldn't . . .

I soon found myself chanting something in my head, over and over again.

"_Lift my pain,_

_Lift my sorrow,_

_Lift my fear,_

_Lift my breaking Heart."_

I don't know where that came from . . . But I know I got it from somewhere.

There are only 3 people left, Danni, Elizabeth, and Fang.

I can't believe that they are dragging me along with this. Y don't they just kill ME now.

Elizabeth was next in line . . . _BANG! _ And now dead, how could anyone be able to kill harmless people!?!?!?!?! I honestly want to know! I just can't take this anymore! I tried and tried to struggle free of the ropes. But they just wouldn't give.

I heard another loud bang and I looked up immediately to find the life running out of my best friend's eyes.

"DANNI," I tried to scream, but still no sound.

I struggled even harder. Only one more person left and there is no way in hell that I was gonna let him die. Let's just see these monsters try and stop me from ripping their heads off slow and painfully.

_**BANG!!!!!!**_

The noise kept ringing in my head and the pictures of everyone dying came rushing through and passing my eyes almost too quickly for me to see them. I was going to die curled up in a ball on the ground. That is how I was going to die. The thoughts that they all died because of me almost killed me all in its self. I just don't know how long anyone can live with a thought of how they killed their loved one.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiip! _

The rope bounding me together tore into two pieces. It wasn't anyone cutting me loose. It just ripped and now Im free.

I shot up and ran to all my friends. Because in a time like this, that's what you would do right? Run to all of your friends? And now that's what im doing. I don't care f they are dead or alive they will always be with me.

I ran to Fang's body first and saw the major whole that's on his shoulder. I didn't think that would kill a person, only harm him. But Im not gonna question it now. I'll try to live with it and see how fast I die from all the tears that are sure to consume us all.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNNNNN!!!! Whats gonna happen next? What do u all think just happened? I think I kinda gave it away but let's see what all of you guys think!!! And If you already know what this is really *Cough cough* **Winged-Vampyre-Gallagher-Girl ***cough cough*** **DON'T GIVE IT AWAY!!!! Anyways if I get 5 reviews I will consider continuing the story… hmmm…. Naaaaah…. I'll continue it!!! But I have to get 5 reviews first!!!**


	32. Orange pile of mush

**A/N: So I know a lot of you are confused but sometimes that is a good thing. I want to let you know to keep track of what these dreams are and try to guess what they mean. This story will have a huge twist in it!!! I'll tell you that much but oh well . . . Sorry for not updating. But I figured I would rather be writing this than typing Homework so…**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!**

Chapter30:

Max POV

I took out a knife and sharpened it the best I could. I cleaned the blade and quickly walked towards the fridge, and at the same time I was focusing on what I was going to grab out of the refrigerator. I looked on the top shelf and when I didn't find it I looked in the drawers at the bottom. I saw the top of the bag and grabbed. I put my hand in and grabbed three long orange carrots out.

I didn't care about how burnt my eyes felt and I didn't care how shaky my hands felt.

I whacked the end of one of the carrots and started to slide the blade of the knife on the each side of the orange veggie.

I watched the carrots skin fall off, layer by layer, without really noticing what I was seeing. But what I was seeing is different from what I was thinking and what I was feeling. For instance, I was feeling like I was the carrot. I was being pulled apart, but unlike the carrot I had a huge gaping hole in the middle of my body.

And all I could think about was how the wolf man had held that gun up to me. Right after he had shot the rest of my friends. He had come back and shot me.

_It's just a dream. _I told myself. _It's just a dream! It wasn't and isn't real._

I looked down at what I was cutting now and realized I had finished all of the carrots and now had a big pile of orange mush and couple of drops of red. I had cut my finger

Fang POV

Im worried about Max. She got up early this morning and I know that sounds a little stalker-ish but it really isn't. She woke up and jumped over to my window. She knocked and I woke up. So of course I answered. Im not letting her just sit on my window sill.

_Flash back:_

I woke up to the loud continuous knocking coming from my window.

_WTF! _

I dragged myself outta bed and towards the window. I opened the curtains to find a crying Max. There she was. My Max. I almost ripped open the window just to get to her in time. She jumped through the window.

As soon as she was in my room she wrapped her arms around me. She rested her head on my shoulder. **(A/N: And of course he is Fang so he sleeps shirtless . . . I mean OF COURSE right!!?!!) **

My shoulder was soaking wet but that didn't bother me. What bothered me was that I couldn't understand what Max was trying to say to me. I sat her on my bed. She was still clinging to me when she stopped heavily crying.

I patted her hair down. She hugged me tighter. When she was completely done crying she looked up at me with huge brown eyes. I couldn't stay away from her and I hope she feels the same way. I leaned down and brushed my lips against hers. She cried a little more.

"Why are you crying Max?"

She explained everything from the first dream she had up until this moment. I felt useless. I couldn't do anything for her and I couldn't do anything to make all those bad feelings go away. She told me about how she was shot in her dream and she could feel the blast of the gun shot and how she felt the life leave her body.

**A/N: Hey sorry for the short chapter but it was this or nothing tonight. Im tired. Night!**

**~Nightworldbyanyothername**


	33. HE would make me feel better

**A/N: I have been horrible to you guys I know. Im sorry but its late and I thought "Why not update now?" So here I am updating.**

**And if you don't read my story Life is a Messed up Ride then you may not know that I have Iggy at my house. Currently he is mad at me for making him look like an "Idiote"… Long story. **

**Any words from you Igs?**

**Iggy- No… Im still mad at you. **

**Me-Aw! Does wittle Iggy need some Ice cream? **

**Iggy- *glare* Yes. And bacon. Give me bacon.**

**Me- Okay Iggy. *Pats iggy on the back* I will give you some bacon but can I continue the story?**

**Iggy- No.**

**Me- WHAT ELSE COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT!**

**Iggy- I want the remote! I refuse to watch My Girl AGAIN! **

**Me- … I never liked that movie... You are the one who picked it out…**

**Iggy- Well Still… TURN IT OFF!**

**Me- ... -_- Your wish is my command…**

**Iggy- That is all I ask.**

**ON WITH DA STORY!**

**P.S. She ran back home after the whole Fang thing and this is two hours later **

Chapter 31

Max POV

I was seriously beginning to consider running back over to Fang's house or even Danni's. I didn't even know if everyone was okay! I didn't know where iggy was or where Danni or Nudge was. I only knew about Fang. And lately, he was all I could think of.

I wanted Elizabeth there. She could talk to me and tell me to cheer up. She could talk about cheer leading and watch my face scrunch up in disgust. A wonderful friend. That would cheer me up.

Maybe Cor could finally explain to me who he was and tell me whats going on. The truth. That would cheer me up.

Or maybe Danni could be here and we could go downstairs and have a rock band war. A war in a minute. That would cheer me up.

Or Gazzy and Angel, they would have a karaoke contest. A friendly competition. That would cheer me up.

Nudge and her motor mouth could be sitting there and I could have no clue what she was saying. A long rant. That would cheer me up.

Mom would make cookies and give me something to look forward to. I would pretend to not care then cry in a ball on my bed wants she left. A loving parent. That would cheer me up.

Or Iggy, he would hug me to no end. I could tell him anything and he would only be there to listen. A thoughtful brother. That would cheer me up.

Or maybe Lia could come over with Lilli and they could sure as hell be having a celebration for no reason. A random party. That could cheer me up.

I would even Love to have Nena over to talk about Iggy that would cheer me up.

Tylor and Raina Could come over and majorly crush on each other. That would cheer me up. Their faces pasted with rosy cheeks from embarrassment from just seeing each other. Crazy love. That would cheer me up.

Or Fang. He would cheer me up.

And I don't know how but all of this was going through my head at once and somehow my brain jumped to fang before I even realized it. I found myself grabbing my coat and out my window in mere seconds. I was still in my pajama pants and in a tank top. But right now all I needed was Fang. That was what would cheer me up.

I looked up at the sky and somehow knew that it was still too early for me to be going over there… then again I was already over there earlier.. Not like this could be any worse…

When I was close enough to Fang's window, I saw the clock saw 3AM. Fang was asleep on his side with his back towards me. I slid his window open and slid in (He told me he would keep his window open for me if I needed anything).

I walked over to his bed and saw he had knocked all of the covers off the bed. He was only in his boxers (still) and he looked really cold. I grabbed the covers from the floor and dragged him on top of the bed. I laid down and my back was against his. I fell asleep like that; snuggled in the blankets and Fang right behind me.

Fang POV

I woke up to my mattress moving on its own. I turned onto my stomach and lifted up my head to see a huge lump lying on my bed.

It was Max.

I looked over max and the clock said it was 3:10AM.

I sighed and turned so my body was facing Max. My arm drooped over her waist. And I fell asleep.

When I woke up again I looked over to see it was now 6 in the morning. "Max, MAX! You need to get up! MAX!" I said in her ear.

"Hmm?" Max said drowsily.

"Morning." I said to her softly. She turned on her back and looked up at me.

"Fang?"

"Yes, Max?"

"I want sleep." She said plainly.

"it's time to get up Max,"

"Faaaannnggg…"

"Maaaaxxxx!" I copied her tone of voice.

She faked a snore.

"Okay so you can sleep, I'm going to get up."

I was pulling my arm away from her but she turned over slightly and tugged at it.

"Okay, I guess Im staying here."

She turned to face me and snuggled close to me.

I stiffened…

Max POV

I was still half asleep but was semi-aware that Fang was THIS CLOSE TO ME! I snuggled into his chest and now I was fully awake but still refused to show him that. I felt him tense up but soon he relaxed and kind of just… stayed there.

His arm was around my waist and his other hand was stroking my back.

Fang POV

When I thought she was asleep I whispered in her ear "I love you."

I don't know where that came from but it was true.

Max POV (Sorry. Im just keeping you on your toes)

"I love you." Fang said. My eyes opened widely… Of course he didn't know that because I was still snuggled into his chest…

He said he loved me….. HOLY FRICK! WHAT WAS GOING ON!

I was freaking out…. OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! What should I do!

_See this is why I went to Fang's. He cheers me up. _My inner voice thought.

_HOLY FRICK!_

I looked up at him and his eyes went bug-eyed. Obviously he didn't know I was awake.

"Really?" I asked.

He was too… scared almost to talk.

We were staring at each other, not daring to break the silence. Then I moved my head to kiss him. And just as I was about to…

**A/N: Im tired so I know this chapter sucks. Its 1AM here so Get me 5 reviews and I will update. I already know what im going to do for the next chapter… see.. im so tired I almost wrote video instead of chapter…**

**Iggy- and you call me the idiot…**

**Me- you couldn't even spell idiot…**

**Iggy- You are never going to let that go are you?**

**Me- Nope!**

**Iggy- Fine then! **

**Me- well… I might if I get SEVEN reviews… 0.o**

**Iggy- REVIEW!**

**Nightworldbyanyothername**** Iggy**


	34. But thenn

**A/N: It summer! Well it has been since Wednesday but that's not the point. I went on a date yesterday (Oo la la right?) and so im really tired from walking around downtown all day yesterday and then my two best friends slept over so yea… im dying of sleepiness so I guess with that…**

**ON WITH STORY!**

Chapter32

Fang POV

I was just about to kiss her… But then a strange scratching noise came from under my door… Then I heard a scream and tears… not from outside my door… but from through my walls... That was Nudge's room.

Max seemed to realize this before me because she was already up and out the door.

"NUDGE," she screamed. "NUDGE!" it was more of a question now.

I was right behind her at this point, walking into the room right next to mine. Max slammed the door open and screamed too.

There was blood on the floor in small platters and there was a bloody hand print on the wall by the bed and one by the door. On each handprint there were a few spots at the bottom where it lead off in a red trail down the wall. On the floor connecting the puddles of blood were thin dots of deep red blood. This started between her bed and her night stand. It lead all the way to the door and then to her closet where Nudge was huddled in a ball; a big bloody mess.

Max and I ran the few steps toward her and collapsed; almost crushing her dog nacho in the process (he followed us in. He was making the weird scratching noises).

"Nudge! What did you do to yourself?" I half-yelled at her.

Her hands were covered in blood and had small slits on the palms. Her legs seemed like the main cause of the bleeding. It looked like a wolf had clawed at her legs repeatedly. She was losing blood fast and she looked ghostly pale.

I was frozen but I noticed Max had Nudge's cell phone in her hand (it was the closest to her) and was talking to someone on the phone.

Max POV

"I need an ambulance now! Someone Is bleeding to death."

"We understand. We will be there in a few minutes. Just stay on the phone and tell me what happened. First, where is she bleeding?"

I told her where I saw the most blood. She asked me how that happened.

I didn't know.

She asked me who she was with.

I said no one.

She asked me if she had a history of harming herself.

I threw the phone down. I wasn't going to handle her crap. She would never want to think about hurting herself.

I looked at the floor again not being able to take another look at Nudge. The floor had blood everywhere. There were bloody foot prints of Nudges bare feet and there were her hand prints on the wall near her door and near her bed. In the middle there were some shoe prints and paw prints everywhere. I didn't know how but the ambulance was in her room now and so was her crying mom, sister, and other brother.

I went over to where Fang was I could see tears coming out of his eyes. Somehow I knew he was trying to hold back because he wanted to be there for his family. But he needed to break down. So I hugged him. He was crying in my shoulder.

I was too shocked to cry right now. I just led him to the ambulance and I was about to back away; knowing that there was no way the paramedics, Fang and his family and I all fit in the ambulance car. I was on my way back to the house but an arm shot out and grabbed my arm.

It was Mrs. Venom. She was crying her eyes out. There was blood all over her clothes and hands.

She tried talking to me but I couldn't understand everything she said. Roughly she said "I need you to go with Fang and Nudge. I need to stay here with Angel and Gazzy. I don't want them there right now."

I understood. I truly did. So I said okay and I ran over to the car and grabbed Fang's arm. He turned around with tear streaks down his face. I hugged him and we walked into the back of the car.

I hugged him with my back towards Nudge so Fang could see her over my shoulder. I love her and all but I wasn't able to see her with blood everywhere.

My shirt was being soaked but I didn't mind. Plus in no time at all we were at the hospital.

It was white and green and had five stories of rooms that could blind you with its whiteness and trust me, they all smelled like medicine. It made my stomach feel weightless.

Nudge was wheeled into a room and we were forced to stay in the waiting room. We already knew she had lost a lot of blood and we knew that that could be fatal. But we were forced to wait and hear the doctor's final decision.

Fang and I sat down in the closet chairs and he slowly stopped crying. His eyes still blood shot and his face still pale. His hands were clenched in fists and his jaw was tight. I could see he was trying not to break down.

I hugged him as best I could and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"Im so sorry Fang," I started. "If I wasn't in your room your mom would be here. I really shouldn't be here." I said as softly as I could. I knew I wouldn't be able to help Fang the way his mom could. I really shouldn't be here. Although Nudge felt like a sister to me, I knew she wasn't. I wasn't really her family.

Before I could tell him the whole part about me not being her family, Fang broke in. "I'm glad you're here." He said. This is what made me tear up.

I couldn't get over the fact that I really shouldn't be here. I wanted to but I shouldn't be. You shouldn't always get what you want. It isn't always best for you.

"It's okay Max, It is okay. Nudge is going to be okay. I promise you she will be fine Max. I promise." Fang said soothingly. He had his chance, now it is my turn to cry.

Just then the doctor came out and told us what was going on. "She lost a lot of blood im afraid. I need someone with the same blood type. Do either of you have O-? She needs it and needs it fast!" The doctor seemed like he was in a rush.

Fang and I both stood up and in unison said "I do!"

"Great! Come with me." We followed him further into the hell hole we call a hospital.

Three hours later we were back in the waiting room. We gave as much as he let us give and hopefully that was enough. We had called back to the house and told them what was going on. Mrs. Venom told us she called my house and told Iggy what happened.

Now I was sitting on one of the chairs with my eyes closed and my head leaning back against the wall. Fang was pacing back and forth.

"You need to sit down Fang," I told him. "The doctor told us to sit down."

I didn't notice that he was sitting right next to me until I felt something against my neck. I smiled and opened my eyes looked at him. "Okay Max, If you care that much I'll sit down." He said.

I smiled again. And finally… We kissed.

As soon as we broke apart I began to smile. "I love you too Fang"

And then he smiled and after that he was holding me. I sat in his lap because clearly that was the only way to keep him from walking around . . . CLEARLY

I was snuggling into his shoulder and he was holding me tightly with a hand around my waist and the other around back. I was sitting sideways where my feet was on the chair besides me.

I looked down at my dirty shoes and I was spaced out so much that I didn't notice Iggy walking into the waiting room.

When I did look up iggy was right in front of us.

"Uhh…" Iggy started. "Is Nudge Okay?" The hesitation clearly caused by the position me and Fang were in.

"She's fine, she just needs a couple of stitches in her legs and then she has to be in the hospital for a while." Fang said. "I think Im gonna stay here for the night and tomorrow night I think I'll be home with the little kids and Mom can be here."

"Fang, you shouldn't be all alone!" I exclaimed.

"Yea Fang, I told mom I was going to stay here the night to watch over Nudge and make sure you were okay. If you want you can go home guys."

"No. I want to be here." I said. I was here. So im gonna stay.

Fang hugged me tighter.

"Thank you." Fang whispered. Then he kissed me on the cheek lightly and I fell asleep in his arms.

**A/N: FAX ENOUGH FOR YA? I hope so.. im feeling all gooey and mushy inside cause Im sooo Happy! But I hate it… On Monday im planning on spending allllll dayyy with my bestie Sergey but I haven't seen him for four years so this will be interesting… I guess Ill update soon! **

**Iggy: I love you world! R & R**

**Me: I will update if I get 6 reviews! Or 1 huge long great one and 3 eh ones that just say things like … update… deal? **

**Iggy: DEAL!**

**Me: You cant make deals for them…**

**Iggy: Well I just did! WHAT NOW?**

**Me: Iggy… no… just no… And No you may not come with Sergey to the movies, marina, and beach… and wendys… **

**Iggy: Aww! Come on!**

**UPDATE!**

**~Nightworldbyanyothername **


	35. i hate iggy

**A/N: Happy Fathers day to all who are with your dads! I suggest instead of just giving him a cheesy tie or a card, Go out to dinner or maybe show up randomly at his work and take him to lunch tomorrow! Me, Im staying at home locked up in my room… :/ Oh well! I hope you all enjoy your time with your dad!**

**Iggy: and me, I will be blowing up the empire state building… Mwahaha**

**Me: No you won't Igs. You will be helping me with my chores today! MWAHAHAH! So go get the mop!**

**Iggy: *glares***

**Me: Heehee**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to **TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75. **The review they left is what im always looking for! They were nice and polite and straight to the point but what was different about their review is that they gave something that I should work on! They gave me an idea of what they want! Its people like that who make great reviewers! I love it because then I know what you guys want! Review like that and I would love you all so much more then what I already do (not like that isn't possible). THANK YOU TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 33

Max POV

I woke up to someone breathing hard, almost like they were having a horrible dream. I opened my eyes to find I was in a hospital room, sitting in a chair in front of one of the beds covered in blue and white with a big lump of a body in the middle.

I stood up and walked over to Nudge where she was fidgeting every few seconds. She was the one making the weird noises.

_What am I doing here? _I asked myself.

That's when I remembered the events from the night before. I remembered sneaking into Fang's room. I remember the weird noises right before her screams. I even remember falling asleep in Fang's arms in the waiting room.

Speaking of… Where is Fang?

I checked all the other chairs around the one I was sitting in. He wasn't there. I walked over to the nightstand. On it there was a digital clock with glowing red numbers. 12:54pm

I slept that long! Well it was around 5 in the morning when we finally got to the hospital and everything. I picked up the other things on the table just to see what they were.

There was a plastic bird with its wings spread out and a lollipop in its mouth. There was a teddy bear that looked like it was hand-stitched but you knew it wasn't. It had a red scarf around its neck and red on the inside of its ears, on its hands and on its feet.

Then there was a porcelain doll on a stand. The doll had a pale face and rosy cheeks. It had what looked like un-manageable orange-red curly hair and was wearing a black dress with white frills at the bottom and you could see white from underneath at the top of it. The dress had grey fancy designs on it too. Over the dress it had a white fuzzy coat with grey near the end of the sleeves and a hat to match. Around her neck there was a black string necklace with a brown, circular wooden bead and a larger circle bead made of the same wood below it. **(My dad gave me one like that when I was younger, for my eighth birthday. That was the last time I saw him... :'( Oh well…)**

The last thing on the table was a small stack of cards. I flipped through them and most of them were handmade and from Family…

_All of that came while I was sleeping!_

A knock on the door was what tore my gaze from the colorful stack of paper.

I looked over to the door and Fang came in. I looked back down at the cards. "Did all of these come when I was asleep?" I asked him. I'm guessing he was already up when they came in. How else would I have gotten in here if he didn't carry me or something?

"Yeah, you were pretty out of it."

His eyes were badly bloodshot and I could still see faint lines of where the tears had been from the night before.

"You need to sleep. Have you slept at all since we got here?"

He didn't answer implying that he hadn't. "Go to sleep Fang. I'll watch over Nudge." He didn't move so I walked over to him and half push, half guided him to the recliner in the corner of the room. He sat down willingly but he didn't close his eyes.

"Up." I demanded him. He looked at me with no emotion but if you knew him well enough you would know that he was confused. "Up, get up!" I said again.

He stood up and I took his place. I reached over and grabbed a chair and pulled it closer to the side of the recliner. I grabbed Fang's arm and pulled him on top of me and as I was doing that I was forcing him to sit sideways on top of me; his feet hanging off the side and onto the chair I pulled up. I made his head rest against my shoulder and told him to sleep again. Now I know that may sound weird and uncomfortable but it was totally comfy and yeah… normally he guy has the girl sit on top of them but I wasn't going to make him sleep with me as a blanket! (Not in the pervy way for any of that!)

This time he looked at Nudge and then looked back and closed his eyes. I reached over as slowly as I could (so I wouldn't disturb the sleeping Fang) and I tried to reach the remote to the TV. It was just out of reach but I had nothing better to do and I really wanted that TV on, so I tried and tried again and again.

Iggy POV

I walked in to the correct hospital room and inside there was Nudge in a hospital bed and a sleeping Fang in Max's lap. Max was reaching toward the remote to the TV that was on a stand next to her.

I walked over to her not wanting to miss my chance. I grabbed the remote off the stand and held it in front of her. "You want this Maxi?" I said, teasing her.

"Yes Iggy. Could you please give it to me?"

"Nah!" I said and turned on wrestling. The one thing Max hates on TV is wrestling.

"IGGGYYY!" Max said in a really Whiny voice. "Give me the remotteee!"

"Nope" I said then put the remote on Nudge's bed and walked out the room while yelling quietly over my shoulder "im gonna go get something to eat." Then I left.

Max POV

I hate Iggy…

**A/N:**

**Hey guys. Im bored. I'll talk to you later!**

**Oh and while I was writing this I got a review from xoiLuvFangxo and I loved your review! Thank you for sticking with this story and if I could tell you I would but I can't answer those questions you have.. You'll just have to find out! I hope you read on! **

**Write a review and I might dedicate a chapter to you!**

**~Nightworldbyanyothername**


	36. IMporTANT!

**A/N: I know my updates have been less apparent and crappier but you know what? I don't care! Like I love you guys and all but I don't know what to write! So… Yeah… Im tired and I don't know if I want to continue this story… Do you think I should? Im thinking of doing a different one and I already have like.. the first chapter written but I don't know if I should post it… What doy you guys think. **

**Now I know you are all dying to know all abaout my social life and everyting (sarcastic) but no… I wont tell you. **

**Sorry that this is only an author note. **

**Love you all! **

**Tell me what I should do!**


	37. Surprise

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating lately. I have been kinda depressed lately and A little busy in those times when I wasn't depressed. I hope you guys forgive me… :/ So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and all the dreams and everything that is happeneing does lead up to something. Just remember that. I just don't know if I really want to write all the way to that point. That's why this story kinda sucks… I totally didn't think this story would get such great reviewers like you guys. **

**So again, sorry if this chapter sucks cause I still am a little bit depressed but hopefully ill get over it… hopefully…**

Chapter34

Max POV

I hate Iggy…

Fang moved a little in my lap and I looked at him. His face looked peaceful but worried. I figured the worried part was about Nudge.

Fang and all his Protectiveness…

I tried shifting him but he started to wake up so I slowly went back to the old position.

I was going to DIE without the remote!

I heard rustling coming from the hospital bed.

Nudge was slowly getting up. I shook Fang a little so he would wake up. I figured he would want to talk to her.

"What-" Fang started but I pointed to Nudge and he shot up out of the chair.

He was at the edge of the bed and I was in the chair, slowly getting up and iggy walked in eating a bagel.

He noticed nudge moving and ran over to her. Iggy was the first to talk.

"Are you Okay! What all do you remember?" he asked. He blurred the words together so well that you could barely make them out.

She just sat there and looked confused.

Nudge POV

I got up and was suddenly ambushed with questions from Fang. He was talking so fast I could barely understand him.

I just looked back at him and stared looking confused.

Max was here and I was glad for that. I needed to talk to her about something I saw and some dreams I had that involved her.

"Fang," Max started. "I think you should let her at least completely sit up before we burry her in words…" She trailed off at the end of that sentence

I wanted Fang to leave but I couldn't find the right words to tell him to leave.

SO what do I do? I say just about the stupidest and meanest thing you can say to a guy that is worried about you while you're lying in a hospital bed. "Fang, Leave. I need to talk to Max and your not invited to listen!"

He looked a little shocked but left. Then I turned to look at Max and saw she had the same expression on her face.

"Im sorry, I didn't mean for that to sound so mean! But I really need to talk to you. It's about that night…"

Max POV

After Fang left I was staring at Nudge with a shocked expression. She explained why she told him to leave. Then she said she wanted to tell me something that involved me… and that night…

After the hour it took her to explain everything, I dropped back into the chair and stared at her, disbelieving. There was no way this was happening… Not now… not again…

**A/N: I know this was a short chapter but whatever. Its two in the morning here and im too tired to do anything else. Plus I didn't want to make this another authors note. I promise to update soon. **

**~Nightworldbyanyothername**


End file.
